


Nothing To Replace

by Speckeh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Bottom Connor, Bottom Hank, But Connor has the pregnancy Kink, Connor is a hungry twink, Connor is a robot specifically made by Cyberlife to help with pregnancies, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hank is a millenial, Hank mentions Vines and Memes, Hank's ex wife is like the worst character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Near Death Experiences, No Feminization, Parenthood, Praise Kink, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Slow Romance, Soft Hank, Suicidal Thoughts, Sumo is the best doggo, Switching, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Top Connor, Top Hank, Virgin Connor, android birth, brand new model Connor equals, mainly top hank with the occasional bottom hank, robot pregnancy, thirium cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: In an alternate world where robots have the capability to grow embryos in their systems, Hank Anderson's ex wife sends the new RK800 model a year after Cole's death as a giant fuck you to him. But it seems the charm of Connor and his ability to work with the depressed and grieving Hank, begins something interesting between them. Her mischief doesn't go to plan.





	1. Who The Fuck Are You?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Nada que reemplazar ('Nothing to replace') - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934886) by [Samantha_Myarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow)



If someone had told him in 6 years you’ll lose everything, everyone, and all your nightmares would come true, he would have scoffed in their face and asked them if they were overdosed on red ice. Instead, it was all true. Only a year had passed since his life turned upside down, everything ruined without a chance to ever fix it. There was no fixing this, not ever. 

A year since Cole died and Lieutenant Hank Anderson had changed for the worse. The car accident, the failed surgery, it all spiraled down the shitter in a matter of hours. Suddenly Hank was on leave, he was having a funeral for his 6 year old son, and within 4 months his wife was serving him divorce papers and Hank spent more time in the bar than he did in his own bed. 

Downsizing from the family home to something more affordable “shit hole” as _she_ pleasantly named it one day, dropping off the last box of his things she found from her move, wasn’t easy but it was better than wandering the home of where the echoes of a happy child haunted him. 

He had let himself go during his leave from the Detroit Police, gained 30 pounds in 3 months, returning to work with a growling beard, hair no longer the neat clipped regulation, bags constantly under his eyes. And no one breathed a word about it. Apparently they had a fucking meeting about him, the department agreeing that he could heal however he needed and eventually he’ll get back on his feet. They took him off the Red Ice Task Force and on Homicide. It was easier to deal with the dead than junkies. 

51, divorced, childless, only a great dog to welcome him home each night; Hank was living the highlife of his mid-years. 

Hank should have known she was up to some shit. Usually the Ex would never call, having bitterness towards him and blaming Hank for Cole’s death. He didn’t blame her, believed her on most fronts. Suddenly she was calling, asking for his address again, sounding like she was purposefully jabbing at him where it hurt most:   
“You should just replace him. Maybe you’ll feel better then, move on.”   
“Fuck you. I don’t need this shit. Why don’t you go suck your new boyfriend’s ass Mary?”  
“ _I wish it was you who died on the operating table_.”   
“You and me, both. You and me, both.” 

Hank had a rare Friday off. After a lukewarm investigation of some android killing its master in what looked to be a system malfunction, he was looking forward to laying on his sofa, working his way through a 6 pack while Sumo rest his heavy head on his thigh. All plans were dashed as he heard a calculated knock on the door, nonchalant but important sounding.   
“Sumo, get the door.”   
The lumbering dog’s reply was to whack his tail on the couch, giving a little woof.   
“Ugh, get off me. Could be important. Shit, maybe it’s the delivery. I ordered you those spring rolls you keep stealing off my plate.”   
Sumo’s tail whacked harder on the cushions, licking his large jowl and Hank patted his head once he was able to dislodge himself from underneath the St. Bernard’s frame. 

The knock came again and Hank looked at the time. It was 4:00 pm, too late for the mailman, too early for dinner, and certainly no one was going to fuck with him on his day off. He scratched his back under his Knights of the Black Death shirt, still in his boxers, shouting, “I’m comin’, I’m comin’!” Shuffling to the front door with a low grumble, unlocking all three locks and yanking the door open. “Whadya want?” 

Hank’s head jerked back in surprise, eyebrows furrowing together with a firm frown across his lips: “Who the fuck are you?” An android stood on his porch, looking oddly as if fresh off the press with immaculate styled brown hair, perfectly steamed pressed grey jacket, slacks, a white dress shirt, and a tie. He almost looked like one of those mormons or those realtor androids always trying to buy him out of his house with a lowball number. 

“Hello Lieutenant, My name is Connor. The android sent by cyberlife.” His voice sounded as goofy as he looked, in a ‘young kid fresh out of college’ sort of way. This ‘Connor’s’ face looked life worn, as if he had been through enough to wear him down but not enough to cause full on depression. Nothing like Hank’s dead eyes and constant low spirits.   
“Uh-huh. I didn’t order an android.” Hank began to close the door but Connor’s hand came out, pushing against the wood to stop from being shut out. There was surprising strength in his flesh looking hand. Then again, he was a fucking android. 

“That is correct. You did not order an android, but a Ms. Mary Paris did. She purchased a contract under your name as a gift, and I have come to fulfill my mission.” Connor blinked effortlessly as a human, but Hank noticed his chest didn’t move with false breathing. It was easy to imagine the man in front of him was flesh and blood, if it weren’t for that robotic way of talking.   
“What, she order me a maid? Tax robot? You look like you belong to the feds.”   
“I am a RK800 model, a enhanced prototype to offer gestation assistance.” 

Hank blinked stupidly for several moments. He must have drank more than he thought. There was no way _Mary_ sent him what he thought she sent him.   
“I can see by your confusion you do not understand my purpose of being here. I was purchased by a Ms. Mary Paris to assist you with the conception of a child, to safely gestate the embryo, and deliver it to you once it is fully developed. May I come in, please?”   
“Fuck no.” 

Connor frowned, the LED that was a steady blue now blinked yellow in rapid fire. It went blank for a moment, nearly invisible before returning the same soft blue as before. “Your hostility leads me to believe you were not aware of Ms. Mary Paris intentions. I can assure you, the process doesn’t need to involve anything you do not wish. I may even leave once I have a proper donation and return in 9 months time. By your heart rate and blood pressure, you seem to be going in shock. May I enter and assist you? I am fully qualified to help in such a time.” 

“Look, _pal_. This is a sick joke she put you up to. I’m not about to fuck some robot and have a cyborg baby, or whatever the fuck it’d be with you! I don’t _want_ a kid. So fuck off to Cyberlife and tear up the contract. You’re not getting a collection or whatever.” Hank growled and Sumo picked his head up from the couch, staring intently at the two of them. He could feel bile rise to the back of his throat and his heart sink fast in his chest. How could she do this to him? A replacement? Is that really all she thought Cole was to him? Some.. some masculine need for a male heir shit? What sick and twisted shitty person would do this to a grieving father? 

“I cannot comply as it goes against my orders to-” Hank slammed the door in the android’s face, clicking the three locks into place and storming off with heavy feet into the kitchen. He could feel his whole body tremble as he wanted to scream or cry, fuck, maybe both. “Sumo. Watch the door.” Sumo stayed on the couch, but rest his noble chin on the sofa arm and stared. Hank stared at it for a while too, noticing the paint chipping around the edges and middle. He didn’t hear the android walk away, fuck. Was it just standing there? Waiting? 

Hank felt the anger swell up in him again, his jaw clenching as he unplugged his phone from the charger, ignoring the 10 notifications and called _her_. She picked up on the fourth ring, sounding distracted with a sigh: “What do you want?”   
“Why the _fuck_ would you send a maternity robot to my house!?” Hank yelled into the receiver, feeling his face go red from the raise of his blood pressure.   
“Oh? Was he your type?” Mary sounded nonchalant, as if she were staring at her nails, as if she hadn’t done the most cruel betrayal to Hank.   
“My type- do you think Cole is someone to be replaced? Mary! Have you lost your chicken shit mind! Or do you have your head so far up your ass you don’t even know how _fucked up_ you are for doing this?” Hank knew he was staring at his kitchen cabinet, but the anger blinded him and he saw nothing but haze.   
“ _You_ were so insistent on having Cole. You knew I never wanted children! It was a health risk for me! Can you imagine Hank?? Me! 43, pregnant for the first and only time! And then 6 years later, to have the only child I could have robbed because you just _had_ to take him out! You put me through hell! You made me go through that shit Hank! I’m just doing you a _fucking_ favor. You’re not getting any younger and _I’m_ certainly not having another with you.” Her voice was heated but sounded like the actual devil to Hank. 

He felt the anger bubble over again, his hand trembling around the phone: “You ever fucking call me again, I’ll-”   
“You’ll _what_ Hank? Ruin me? You already did that a year ago. _You can’t hurt me._ ” She hung up and he felt the strength leave his legs. He collapsed into the kitchen chair, the conversation and her words replaying in his head and stinging like a thousand fire ants all at once. He wasn’t drunk enough to deal with this shit. 

Two hours later and a more human sounding knock came to the door. Hank jerked his head up, seeing 4 more bottles empty on the kitchen table, his gun on the middle. When had he drank more? When had he fetched his gun? The knock came again and a 17 year old boy’s voice called out: “Uh.. hey man. I’ve got your delivery?”   
Hank stumbled out of his chair, grabbing a fist full of dirty ones and stampeded to the door. He had difficulty unlocking the three locks and wrenching the door open. The delivery was some pock faced kid who was probably trying to save up for college. “Here.” Hank shoved the money in his chest, taking the bag from the boy.   
“Do you need-”   
“No. Keep it.”   
The boy shrugged, shoving the crumpled bills into his pockets. “Uh, you know you got an android just standing on your porch. It’s kind of freaky man. I almost didn’t come to the door.” 

Hank leaned his head out, looking left and then right. There he was, Chase, Cory, Connor, whatever the fuck it was called. The android turned his head and caught Hank’s gaze, moving his body to face the drunk Lieutenant.   
“Don’t take a fucking step. Get the fuck off my porch, go back to the maternity ward or wherever Cyberlife cooked you up, you bastard.” Hank slammed the door again, not locking it this time. He barely registered the delivery boy saying goodbye to Connor. 

He dropped heavily on the couch again, Sumo having gone somewhere once Hank blacked out on the kitchen table but making a reappearance at the smell of food. His big black nose twitching, tail wagging in mellow excitement. “Here boy. Eat up.” He reached into the bag, pulled out the two spring rolls and held out one for Sumo to take. The dog gingerly took it in his big mouth and sauntered over to his living room bed where he began to slowly and gently nibble it. God he loved his dog. 

Hank tucked into his order of chinese, turned on the television and played the old MTV channel. He tried not to think about his ghosts, those living and dead, and how his life had become so fucked in a year. He blinked bitter tears away, not exactly in the greatest mood to have some emo-punk band’s music video on while tucking into ok orange chicken. Fuck Mary, fuck Red Ice, Fuck that android on the porch. 

The Lieutenant was lost in his thoughts, only pulled out of his world when something relatively interesting happened on the television or when Sumo tried to steal his hardly eaten box of fried rice. He would have blissed out fully, if it weren’t for the sounds of rain suddenly pouring down outside. In a quick moment, all he could think about was Connor standing outside in the rain. No doubt androids had come a long way since he remembered them in their first designs, waterproof, cold resistant, they weren’t alive in the least but looked it. Probably to make them more likeable to humanity. Like that ever worked. Hank saw a flash of lightning from the corner of his eye, noting it was rather large and impressive and in 3 seconds thunder followed. Could androids fry? It would certainly help his issue of getting Connor the fuck away from him. 

Sumo whined at the next lightning and thunder combo, still so close. “Ah, fuck.” Hank growled, dropping his box on the coffee table and back to his front door. He opened it for the third and hopefully last time for the day. He stepped outside, barefoot, sweat pants stained with greasy fingerprints, his shirt having crumbs of rice and sauce all over. True to Hank’s demand, Connor had left the porch and was currently being poured down on. He could now see the light frame under all his fancy clothes. He may have been waterproof, but his clothes weren’t and neither was his hair from the looks of it. “Don’t make me regret this!” Hank called out. The android turned, looking at the human curiously for a moment. Lighting flashed over head.   
“Jesus, I’m going to hate myself for this… get in here! Before you fry whatever you have on the inside!” He had to yell over the thunder.   
Connor didn’t need to be told twice. 

“Stand there. I don’t want you tracking water all over the place.” Hank muttered, Connor closed the door behind him once he stepped inside. “Thank you Lieutenant-”   
“Don’t thank me yet. This doesn’t mean shit.”   
Hank continued to mutter to himself, under his breath in harsh tones as he left the android by the front door, dripping water on his mat.   
“I like dogs. What’s your dog’s name?” Connor asked calmly after Hank, Sumo resuming his staring down the robot.   
“What’s it to you?” Hank yelled out in response, returning with a green towel and a change of clothes. The android seemed to..deflate at the lukewarm response. The awkward stance of the RK800 tugging at his heart strings he wasn’t prepared for. “Sumo.. I call him Sumo.” Connor smiled, and upon hearing his name, the St. Bernard thumped his tail on the floor in a soft tone. 

“Here. Even as a robot, wearing soaked clothes can’t be pleasant.” Hank held out the stack towards Connor, who gingerly reached out and took it. He noted the other took care not to brush their hands together.   
“Is there a bathroom I can change in? I doubt you’d like me to undress here.”   
“Uh, yeah. Down the hall.” Hank threw his thumb over his shoulder, watching as Connor walked in the direction. Even his walking seemed almost human, if it weren’t for the too upright position and the calculated steps he took. Connor didn’t stomp his feet around, walk on his toes, devoid of any human characteristics. He ran his hand down his face, sitting on the couch and Sumo lumbered his way to sit beside him. Hank ruffled the large head with affection. “What did I let in the house, Sumo?” Hank murmured, Sumo thumping his tail again and climbing into the man’s lap for more affection and to lick his hands clean. 

Hank didn’t have time to process there was a stranger in his home, with the mission to steal his sperm, when Connor returned 4 minutes later. They were about the same height, but Hank had a thicker body, even when he wasn’t 30 pounds heavier. The Detroit Police hoodie looked big on Connor, making the brunet look cozy and warm. His hair looked dried and perfectly in place once more. The sweat pants were what gave away their differences the most. They bundled around his ankles, and as Connor walked into the living room Hank noticed the way he grabbed his waist band to keep them from slipping down. “I want to apologize for my presence here, Lieutenant. I am sure it is uncomfortable to have an android like me in your home.” Connor looked like he wanted to sit, but instead stood awkwardly beside the couch, analyzing Hank and Sumo taking up the entire sofa.   
“That’s the understatement of the year.” The older man scoffed, rubbing Sumo’s soft ears. 

The silence filled the living room, the air feeling like static, as if the lightning outside was in the atmosphere of Hank’s home.   
“If you have any questions about me, I would be more than happy to answer them.”   
“Fuck no. Well, yeah actually. Why’d she send me such a goofy looking and sounding model? And a male, for that matter.” Hank stared up at Connor expectantly. At least his body posture had started to relax the more they talked. 

“I was selected based on a survey of answers from Ms. Mary Paris. Her answers stated you prefer a partner younger, only slightly smaller in height, dark hair, brown eyes, hairless. In a body type description for gay men, she picked ‘twink-like’ though I fail to see how I-”   
“Alright, I got it.” Hank waved his hand off, looking embarrassed and a bit shocked. Based on their previous encounters, Connor expected more bickering, a few more swears thrown about, but not a sudden depressive state. 

Connor honed his eyes over Hank, taking in the slightly bowed head, the transitive stroking of his dog as if trying to calm himself, the blood pressure once again was raised and he seemed to see sadness suddenly fill Hank’s already worn looking face. Connor sat on the coffee table, not bothering to push aside the leftover chinese and opted to be on the small corner. 

“I couldn’t help but to notice the photographs on the wall to the bathroom.” Connor started slow, taking in every movement from Hank, pausing for a moment before taking a chance. “Ms. Mary Paris used to be your wife, and you two had a child together.”   
“No shit, Sherlock.” Hank lifted his head, looking up at Connor with a mixture of anger and hurt in his eyes. Connor knew immediately this was dangerous territory. 

Connor paused, staring at Hank as he thought hard for a moment. “It is not in my program to take what is not wanted. But I cannot leave until my contract is fulfilled, or you buy out the current one and return me.”   
“I don’t want to replace him..” Hank kept steady eye contact despite him wanting to nod off or stumble into his room and end this invasive conversation. “He’s not….”   
“There’s nothing to replace, Hank.” Connor reached out and placed his hand on Hank’s knee. The older man frowned, but didn’t move to throw the android off him. “It wouldn’t be replacing your son. No one can replace him. There is always room for someone else to love and give a home to. And you know, the longer my contract is not complete, a fine will eventually be given to your Ex-wife. Every month passed the time I should be returned, she is fined for every potential contract I could have booked.” 

Hank raised an eyebrow, and suddenly a little smug smirk grew open his face. “Well then, you should have said do in the first place. I have a spare room you can stay in.”   
Connor returned the smile, though it was more awkward due to his programming, “I look forward to working with you, Hank.” 


	2. Goddamnit, You Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor must make a decision for himself.

The next week of living with an android was an experience Hank wasn’t entirely prepared for. He couldn’t say it wasn’t nice having Connor to come home to, it broke up the heavy silence of each day after work. It was fucking weird just knowing what was pushed to the back of both their minds. When would Hank break and allow Connor to take whatever he needed? Would Connor ever push for it, try to act more enticing? Even if the plastic wasn’t pulling the seductive tricks Hank was expecting, he still found his eyes following Connor wherever he went. 

Connor had a nice shape to him. The slim frame, but still slightly muscular body, that clean shaven new uniform look. He was sharp but soft, straight but very slight curves where Hank found he liked. He especially noticed that whoever created Connor must have spent a decent amount of time deciding how his ass should look: the verdict was pretty good from Hank’s couch, admiring whenever Connor bent over. 

It also felt like the kid was trying to seduce Hank, in a way. But through cleaning, keeping serious chatter to himself, having food prepared for him once he came through the door (after the 4th night of fast food, Connor harped on him gently about the cholesterol. When Hank didn’t give a shit, the android took it upon himself to not-so-subtly fix Lieutenant Anderson’s horrendous dieting), his CDs were organized, and the far more arousing note that Connor managed to fix the elusive noise in Hank’s car. It drove smoother than when he purchased it 15 years ago. 

Hank sat in the kitchen, watching Connor chop carrots in his meticulous and calculated, smooth, up down way. He couldn’t help but to let his eyes wander over the muscular back through his white dress shirt, the jacket hanging up by the front door, his sleeves rolled up evenly to his elbows. His wrist looked dainty, soft, and Hank’s thoughts drifted to _how soft_ and _is he sensitive there?_ He shook his head, but found his eyes fell further back down, admiring the rump of the android and the nice shape it had. 

“So,” Hank cleared his throat, catching Connor’s attention, “What exactly do you have going on downstairs. Obviously you’re a male, but do you have the bits? How does this work? The whole...me and you thing.” He motioned between the two with his hand, Connor twisting his head to just barely gaze at Hank over his shoulder. Damn, if that wasn’t a attractive look. 

“I collect your semen and deposit it in the sanctioned area of my biomechanics. I then select the best sperm from your-”  
“ _Connor_.” Hank warned in his tone that meant, _speak in fucking English_! It was one of their most common conversations they had had throughout the week.  
“Ah.” That little light noise of Connor reprocessing shouldn’t have made Hank more fond of the kid. It was like patting a roomba on the head after a job well done. It didn’t know it was doing anything spectacular, that you were projection emotions on it while it went about its programming, but you still admired the hard work those little guys put into the mundane tasks. It was the same for Connor. 

“After you give me your sperm, in however you like, I insert it into the egg within a separate chamber in my abdomen. There I can regulate its heartbeat, progression, feed it whatever nutrients and vitamins it needs, all without the side effects. Was that more to your liking?” Connor finished his chopping, picking up the board and with a satisfying sound of the knife scraping along wood, pushed the cut carrots into the boiling pot on the stove.  
“So what, I just give you it in a cup and you eat it? And boom. Baby?” Hank knew how this shit worked. Was there for every morning Mary woke up crying, begging for him to make the pain go away, the mood swings, fetching the late night cravings. He wouldn’t miss it in the least, but the process made him feel a part of it. Now.. now he wasn’t so sure he wasn’t anything more than a glorified sperm donor to Connor. 

“If that is how you prefer to proceed with the process, yes. I could technically eat your collection. But I am fully equipped to take the process in other ways. If you would prefer a female partner, I can always order the correct parts and simply swap out everything I have now. Whatever way makes you more comfortable, Lieutenant.”  
Hank drummed his fingers on the table. An interesting offer from Cyberlife. No matter what sex Connor presented him with, he had everything primed and ready to start hatching a little one. 

“And will you...?” Hank made another motion, imitating a pregnant belly over his own. Connor turned, resting his back against the counter, his arms folded comfortably in front of his own abdomen, a little amused smile on his face. God, now _that_ was annoying.  
“My appearance in terms of pregnancy is entirely based on your preference. There are more parts from Cyberlife I can order to imitate the many months of pregnancy, if you wish for me to show. But there is no need for it. I have enough room in my system for a child to grow to a healthy size without fear of it showing or ruining my internal programming. How I look is up to your aesthetic preference.” 

Hank went silent for a moment, before taking in a breath and Connor knew immediately a snarky comment was waiting for him. “You sound like you’ve done this a thousand times Connor. How many little buns have you cooked in that oven of yours, hm?” He looked triumphant, plucking his beer off the table and sipped it.  
“This will be my first one, Lieutenant.”  
Hank choked on his beer, sputtering for a while, coughing an ugly sound while Connor looked perplexed but not alarmed. “You’re telling me Mary sent me a fucking _virgin_?”  
“If it makes you happy, then yes.”  
The oven beeped and Connor unfolded his arms, opening up the door and without blinking pulled out a hot tray of baked fished. “Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, Lieutenant.”  
“Hank.”  
Connor stopped, his system freezing for a moment as he listened intently. This was the first time he had made reference for Connor to allow him to call him by his first name. 

“If I’m going to be fucking you, you might as well just start calling me Hank.” Connor admired the slight flush of embarrassment spread across Hank’s face.  
“Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes, _Hank_.”  


Four more days passed by and Connor was beginning to doubt their relationship was ever going to enter the next stage of his mission. It drove the android wild, wanting to fulfill his protocol, but he also wanted Hank to enjoy the process. Since their conversation from last week, Connor knew Hank was curious about him. As was he towards him. 

Living with a emotionally unstable human was a learning experience for Connor. He was programmed to adjust to people like Hank, constantly thinking about strategy and how to safely proceed with their relationship. He had decided he had learned enough in the first week and a half with Hank. The Lieutenant, despite falling off the deep end after his son’s death, was excellent at his job when he wanted to be. He had also discovered in his deep grief he took to drinking too much, which made Connor worry about how effective his sperm would be in producing a healthy child. It had been one of the main reasons why Connor was trying to adjust the human’s diet. Also it would be easier if the child could have a parent who had a higher chance of living longer. 

Hank also didn’t seem too big on showering, cleaning up after himself, though he always looked after Sumo in a rather impressive way. Connor had come to know Sumo more, as Hank left for work and he would finish his house cleaning relatively quick. Make or change the sheets, adjust the pillows, clean up any clothes Hank left behind as he dressed for the day, put the dishes away, find something else to clean and organize, and then to merely sit and wait for Hank’s return. Sometimes Connor would take Sumo for a two hour long walk, but he was surprised to find that Hank preferred to walk Sumo himself. It seemed the two enjoyed their alone time and to build their bond more with walks. 

But their relationship hadn’t progressed in either way, and it drove Connor a bit mad. 

On Hank’s next day off, Connor allowed him to sleep in. He went about his chores quietly, allowing the Lieutenant his much needed rest after a long week of dealing with everyone and multiple murders. Connor would love to ask about them, as he was curious about each file Hank looked at, but didn’t believe it would be appropriate. He had made up his mind to confront Hank gently about progressing things between them. Obviously Connor didn’t have the right bits or appearances to entice Hank to bed. Perhaps if they had a more candid conversation, Connor could upgrade to the right parts and they could start on their mission. 

To his mild dismay, Hank slept until 1pm that day. He shuffled out, looking like a greasy and slightly smelly older man who didn’t care too much. His growing hair was pushed every which way, the bags underneath his eyes a bit heavier than usual. “You went to the bar last night.” Connor analyzed easily and Hank scoffed in an exhausted tone.  
“So sue me.”  
“I cannot sue you for going to a bar, but Cyberlife may sue you or Ms. Mary Paris if my mission is not yet complete or started in the next 5 months.” Connor set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and orange juice for Hank to dig in. He did.  
“That would be worth the court costs.”  


Connor narrowed his eyes only slightly before sitting across from Hank, studying him. Hank looked up and he rolled his own eyes: “Christ, can’t this wait until I’m not suffering from the worst hangover?”  
“No.” He sounded so fucking chipper about it too.  
“Hank, we have not progressed in anyway for our relationship. I find this to be alarming and disappointing. I am assuming you are not pleased with the components I currently have. I would like it if you would tell me your preference to help elicit a response to me.” Connor’s brown eyes stared down in Hank’s blue eyes, an unwavering gaze with a system that had him blink for him. Hank was lost briefly in the long eyelashes and seeing a double of Connor for a moment. 

“I don’t care.” Hank replied before taking a comically large bite.  
Connor’s face scrunched up in sharp confusion, his LED spinning in a hazardous yellow.  
“You.. don’t care..?” He repeated slowly, unsure what to make of this situation.  
“Nope. I’ve never cared about my partners. Sure, breasts are nice, but I like shapely legs and a nice ass. You seem to have something along the lines of ‘good enough’ for me. I could hardly care what you want to look like. Decide for yourself.” Hank replied as if this was not the most mind boggling moment for Connor. A.. a human male who hardly had a preference at all? What.. what was he supposed to do? 

Connor went silent, his LED blinking fast between red and yellow, unsure of what was the right answer to this. He researched his own database, looking for protocol of how to proceed in such an event, but there wasn’t one. Hank wanted Connor to decide for himself. He wasn’t sure if he should feel the human emotion flattery or annoyance. 

“I-I do not understand. You want me to… choose… for myself? Of.. of how I want to look?” “Yep.”  
Connor went deathly silent again and Hank took the clue to look up. “Holy shit, did I just break you or something? Your LED is going wild.”  
“I...I am.. I am unsure.” The poor android looked a mix between scared and petrified.  
“There’s a first for everything Connor.”  
Connor didn’t reply, stuck staring at the middle of the kitchen table as his mind whirled with what to do. _What do I want to look like? What do I prefer for myself?_  
His LED whirled for 5 minutes, bright red and yellow before blinking rapidly and the blue settled in.  
_I choose…_  


**Software Instability.**

For the next three weeks, Connor battled between knowing how to approach Hank about his decision and internally freaking out about the software instability alert he received. What did it mean? How unstable was he after choosing something for himself? He knew what happened to those androids who disobeyed too much or thought for themselves. He didn’t want to end up as a deviant, and yet his being started to feel different once Hank asked him to choose. 

For the rest of the month Connor merely went about his business, his usual domestic duties of cleaning up after Hank, preparing meals, taking care of Sumo, and then retiring to his makeshift room where he sat on the pull out couch and continued to think and process his own decision. It felt, weird. Freeing, in a way, to decide something for himself. Suddenly Connor was noticing new things about himself. He stared at his hands, looking over his skin for new freckles he hadn’t cared to notice before, looking into mirrors to not just make sure he was presentable but to analyze his own face. It was a ‘handsome’ face in terms of human likability. He supposed there was an innocent look to his ‘baby face’ and brown eyes, occasionally touching his lips and cheek. He had approximately 5.3 hours before Hank arrived, he held no fear in being caught by the Lieutenant. 

He began to notice Hank more frequently as well. While the smell of the Lieutenant could be worked on, he found his pudgier, slightly bigger body held attraction. The longer hair, the beard growing in, it gave him a rugged, bear look. Connor wasn’t turned _off_ by it. Though he would prefer if Hank moved more than just the mere walks with Sumo before sitting on the couch all day after work. Sometimes Connor could sit by him, analyzing the shows on tv, stroking Sumo and finding the fur feelings nice between his fingers.

Connor noticed within the second week of his new found feelings, he was beginning to hyper focus on what sex would be like with Hank. He didn’t get the sense the man was all about aggression in bed, nor would he be selfish in chasing only his orgasm. But he was an android, it wasn’t as if he were a breathing and flesh young man demanding touching and a release himself. But could he? Could he find release? Would he be able to feel Hank inside him? Would his system be more focused on getting the other to cum as quickly as possible or would he be able to focus on himself? Connor began to research porn in his databases. LED going yellow as he slipped into his research on the couch. It seemed most ‘bottoms’ moaned and screamed, begging in delight with the ‘top.’ Would Hank like that? Connor begging and screaming? Did… did Connor want to beg? Another self decision laid before him and he could feel his system turn red in confusion, trying to make a decision but not knowing like before if it were to benefit Hank or him. 

He snapped out of it when Hank shoved his head playfully to the side. “What are you thinking about? You look like you’re damn ready to break again.” Connor blinked several times over, righting himself up, but couldn’t look Hank in the face. Not with the images currently burned in his memory banks.  
“Nothing of importance, Hank. Nothing that you would find interesting.” It wasn’t a total lie, but Connor wasn’t willing to risk whatever friendship was building between them over curiosity.  
“Nothing interest? What, hard drives, statistics, that sort of shit?” Hank rest his elbow on the couch arm, staring at Connor with mild interest.  
“Yes. Something along the sorts.” The android rolled his hands on his knees into fists. There was an… itch in his system. A strong curiosity that was building up with nowhere to go. He was damn curious and there was only one person who could help him fulfill that curiosity, who could reach the itch. 

“Connor?”  
“The next time you go to a bar after work, I would like to join you.” Connor asked, staring straight ahead.  
“...You want to go to the bar with me?” Hank’s brows furrowed, staring at the straight and rigid form of Connor.  
“Yes. I want to see the appeal for the bar scene and how humans interact in a public drinking space.” He finally turned to meet Hank’s gaze. He felt something pull inside him with the amused look on the Lieutenant’s face.  
“Alright. Next Friday I get off late, you can meet me there. But don’t wear your android uniform. You’ll scare the shit out of everyone.”  
“I would prefer not to do that, Hank.”  


Connor counted the hours and seconds until Friday came along. He had never felt nervous, wasn’t sure if it was in his system, but the sudden high energy and unsure feelings he had, this had to be close to nervousness. He changed in and out of clothes he had bought a week ago to make himself more acclimated in Hank’s house. As much as he felt comfortable in his uniform, how it made Hank uncomfortable, and how though Hank’s clothes were cozy, they fit him poorly which required him to constantly hold his waist bands as he moved, he needed proper clothes. He had heard some males liked their partners in their clothes, but it seemed Hank wasn’t as swayed. 

He managed to finally settle on a simple blue shirt and jeans, throwing on a comfortable brown jacket he could take off if the bar was too hot. He checked his internal clock and deemed it a appropriate time to leave and meet up with Hank. He loved on Sumo, ruffling the big dog’s head with both hands before leaving the house. A Taxi was already waiting for him. Before Connor took another step, he took in a deep breath and let it out, walking to the cab and getting in. 

**Software Instability.**

On a Friday night, Jimmy’s Bar was surprisingly not busy. Connor noticed the NO ANDROIDS sign on the front door, but ignored it. Hank had invited him, surely he wouldn’t do that if he knew this would end up in a scuffle. It smelled of beer and various nuts, as well as cigarette smoke with the sound of a sports game behind the counter. Connor paused a moment, taking in each face before locating Hank and confidently walked to his friend. By the smell, no doubt Hank already had four shots of whiskey. 

“Hank.” Connor addressed, taking off his jacket, neatly folding it before setting it in his lap and sitting next to him.  
“You want anything?” Hank asked, lifted his shot glass to Connor but the android shook his head.  
“I do not need it. I believe it would be an uncomfortable experience for me.”  
Hank shrugged and downed it himself. “Your loss.” 

They didn’t talk, which was normal for their relationship. Hank quietly drank, watching the basketball game of the Detroit Gears. Connor scanned a search for a moment before attempting a conversation with the human: “The Detroit Gears seem to be on a winning streak this season. Will you be watching the finals if they are in it?”  
“I think it’s against the law if you live in Detroit and the Detroit Gears are in the finals.” Hank scoffed.  
“I searched the laws and there seems to be no-”  
“It’s a joke Connor. Of course I’ll be watching it.”  
“Oh.” 

The silence filled between the two of them. Hank hadn’t touched his latest shot yet, seeming to wait for the perfect opportunity to enjoy it. As Connor stared at his profile, he couldn’t help but to feel antsy, like he couldn’t sit still, the itch inside him growing each passing minute. There was a excellent 3 point shot which had some of the fans in the bar thumping their hands on the tables in excitement. Hank threw his shot back and it came bubbling out of Connor. 

“I want you to fuck me as myself.”  
Hank sputtered the whiskey all over the bar top, struggling to breathe as he coughed and choked, tears in his eyes at the surprise of it all. The bartender scowled, coming over to wipe the mess.  
“W-What the fu-fuck you s-say?” Hank tried to speak though his throat still contracted uncomfortably with the sudden surprise.  
“You asked me how I would like to be inseminated. I’ve decided I am more comfortable in my male form. I would also like to experience having sex with you as myself and not a upgraded version.” Connor gave a sweet smile, but it only had Hank staring at him like he lost his goddamn head. 

“You wanted me to choose, so I chose.”  
“Well, yeah. No fucking shit. But you didn’t have to tell me when I was drinking whiskey! It’s a damn waste of a good shot. I almost goddamn drowned.” Hank waved his hand off when the bartender offered to fill his shot glass again.  
“You would have not drowned. I would have assisted and your system seemed fine with-”  
“Connor. I don’t need your statistics right now.” Hank growled and Connor looked sheepish. “Sorry Hank. I just… was eager to tell you.” The android looked down at his jacket folded in his lap, mindlessly playing with the sleeve and feeling the soft lining. 

He listened as Hank was frozen, before beginning to shift in slight uncomfortableness, hearing the soft; “well.. Shit…”  
He looked up when Hank turned to face him more, his brown eyes meeting blue.  
“You sure you want that Connor? I’ve thought about it, and it would be nice to have the little pitter patters of feet running around. But he.. she.. they won’t be replacing Cole. No one can replace-”  
Hank looked down as Connor took both his hands in his, squeezing the rough palms. “Of course not, Hank. It would never replace Cole. It will always be a little sister or brother to your son.”  
“And I don’t want you doing this because it’s your programing or because fucking Mary bought you for it. I want you to want it too… Fuck. Hey, give me another shot of whisky.” Hank shouted to the barkeep who filled him another, he dropped Connor’s hands and he downed it quickly. 

Connor felt his LED spin red again, feeling… scared at the choice he had to make. Did… did he want a child with Hank? He was always programmed to have one, without care or thought about who the other person was, what they looked like, his mission was to provide a healthy and living baby to whoever held his contract. Now? Did he want to do it now? 

**Software Instability.**

He reached out and grabbed Hank’s elbow, leaning in to the older man’s space. Hank looked at Connor warily, a bit of embarrassment and alcohol flushed his cheeks.  
“Put a baby in me Hank.”  
Hank turned absolutely red and shuddered in revulsion. “First off. Don’t _ever_ say that again. It’s fucking creepy. Second, I need another fucking shot.”  
Connor put his hand over Hank’s before he could call for another, a cheeky grin on his face. “Any more, Hank, and I believe they call it ‘whiskey dick.’” Connor had the goddamn audacity to look smug while Hank narrowed his eyes at the android.  
“Fucking eager little twink.”  
Connor’s only reply was a flirty little wink. 


	3. Touch Me, Til I Get My Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the explicit chapter!

Connor wasn’t sure what he expected on the drive back home, but he was expecting more than just a calm peace between the two of them. He drove them, Hank over the legal limit to do so, and the two fell into silence, listening to the crackle of the radio. Rain began to slowly drip onto the windshield. A good omen perhaps? To wipe away the old and to bring in the new? A new relationship between him and Hank? 

He parked and Hank seemed to walk with sudden sobriety to the door, unlocking all three locks and pushing it open. By the time Connor entered, rain began to pelt heavily outside. The white noise of water rushing about the house was relaxing, a good focal point for Connor. 

Again, he wasn’t sure what to expect of Hank, but he wasn’t expecting the human to say hello to Sumo, pet his dog for a while, make sure he had enough water for night before motioning for Connor to follow him. He did, with slightly heavier footsteps that made Hank smirk. “Nervous?”  
“No.” Connor lied.  
“It’s alright if you are. Everyone is their first time.”  
Connor wanted to bite back a witty remark, but found he couldn’t as Hank held open the door to his bedroom and he stepped inside. 

The room was neat. The large bed ominous but inviting with clean sheets and fluffed pillows. Connor had set candles on Hank’s dresser, next to a picture of Cole. The rain sounded quieter in this part of the house. The soft green sheets look inviting, though he had never truly laid in Hank’s bed. There was no real need for sleep, except to perform system checks or to reboot. Most nights he merely conducted research, sitting, sometimes laying out on his pull out couch-bed. Occasionally Sumo would join him, but mostly he slept with Hank. Now it was Connor’s turn to see what it was like sleeping and _sleeping_ with the Lieutenant. 

Connor was startled as a large hand pressed against the middle of his back. “We don’t have to do anything tonight. You were eager in the bar and now I think you’re getting cold feet.”  
“My feet can’t feel cold, Hank. Androids do not feel.”  
“Then why’d you jump when I touched you just now?” Hank shot back, the hand sliding down Connor’s back and the itch inside only seemed to grow tenfold.  
“I-I don’t know.” 

Hank turned Connor around, the two men facing each other. The Lieutenant’s face was soft, calculating as he studied Connor’s “empty” expression. The large hand that laid on his back was now cupping Connor’s cheek, thumb affectionately swiping along his jawline, moving to pull down his bottom lip, slowly moving his whole hand down to feel the soft skin of his throat. 

It all felt odd to Connor. The touches couldn’t be called pleasant or uncomfortable, merely touches. It didn’t feel any different than when he touched himself, stroked his own arms or lips. It felt like his usual checks over his own body routinely for cracks or chips. “Does it feel ok?” Hank asked, his voice low, gentle, soft. The tone of it accomplished more for Connor than his hand did, which now laid on the back of his neck, drawing little circles at the base of it.  
“I suppose.” Connor placed his hands on Hank’s chest, feeling the slightly squishy pectorals but noticing the barreled feel of them more. 

Hank looked displeased, a firm frown on his face. “Goddamnit. Really? Do you really not feel anything?”  
Connor paused but shook his head, knowing he _should_ be feeling something or at least lie to Hank. No man would like to be told none of his touches worked. “I’m sorry Hank. I don’t think it’s in my programming.”  
The older man frowned firmer, on the line of looking angry or disappointed. “Bullshit. It’s in your programming, it has to be.”  
“I don’t believe Cyberlife thought of pleasure for me-” 

Hank adjusted his grip on Connor’s neck and pulled the younger android closer. He could smell and calculate just how much alcohol made up Hank’s whiskey. It wasn’t the most pleasant smell in the world, but he had the sense this wasn’t why the Lieutenant suddenly brought him close. Connor watched, stiff and helpless as Hank tipped his head and pressed lips against his own. They were rough, chapped, tasted bitter of the residue alcohol. No doubt Connor’s felt plump, soft, tasted like plastic for Hank. 

Connor was about to pull away to tell Hank it was useless and to get on with it, when the Lieutenant suddenly drew Connor in tight. The hand still stayed on the back of his neck, but his other arm pressed into the low back of the android. They were flushed: chest to chest, stomach to stomach, the swipe of Hank’s tongue against Connor’s lips. 

The flicker of his tongue immediately plunged Connor’s analysis into hyperdrive. _Alcohol content 75.5%, 10 peanuts consumed while waiting, breath mint applied once inside the home._ He felt _something_. A start of his eyes hooding, his fingers curling into Hank’s ugly button up shirt, enjoying the way Hank’s softer frame pressed into his. 

Enjoyed? Was he enjoying this? Did he like this? 

The blue LED that was stable suddenly turned yellow. As Hank adjusted his grip on Connor, he returned a curious swipe of his tongue, pressing his lips against Hank’s in reply. The moan the Lieutenant gave had a shiver slip down Connor’s spine. 

The yellow LED turned to a dangerous red. The world seemed to freeze as Connor was suddenly faced with a invisible brick wall. On his side lay the nothing, the inability to respond to any of Hank’s advances. On the other side, excitement, overheating warning, tingling sensation of Hank’s hands on his body. It took him only 10 seconds of contemplation before he began to press against the invisible brick wall. He struggled, managing to dislodge a few but not unable to push through. He shoved with all his weight, determined to get on the other side. He stepped back a few feet before running with all his might, slamming his shoulder against the barrier, and unexpectedly the bricks all fell and Connor stumbled to the other side. 

Everything remained silent, frozen, Connor blinking as no new protocols or mission statements flashed across his system. Before he could truly begin to process what he had done, a new message flashed before him. 

**I am deviant.**

The world came back in a loud and vibrant noise. 

Suddenly the simple touches felt like fire against Connor’s skin. The tongue in his mouth only heightened by the thousands of nerve sensors in his own, analyzing every inch of the muscle invading his mouth. The hand affectionately squeezing the back of Connor’s neck had his knees feel weak. He gripped tighter into Hank’s shirt, pushing himself up against Hank, his kisses suddenly coming frantic and needy against the Lieutenant's. 

He felt Hank’s laugh rumble against his lips, another shiver passing through him. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”  
“Undress me.” Connor begged in a hoarse whisper, turning his head and kissing Hank’s cheek, play biting his ear and jaw.  
“I always knew you were an eager little twink.” Hank rumbled out, hands sliding all over Connor’s back. His hands gripped Connor’s ass through his jeans, a pleased note leaving the android’s throat in surprise. Hank raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face, but he didn’t say anything. 

Connor was glad he didn’t need to breathe as he was sure he would have forgotten with the way Hank slipped off his blue shirt. He kicked off his own shoes, kissing Hank again, over and over in hunger. His hips jolting when the Lieutenant’s hands brushed against the top of his jeans, finding the belt and unclicking it, pushing the denim fabric off his skinny hips. Connor barely began to work on Hank’s buttons when he was pushed backwards. 

Unprepared, he fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling in confusion until Hank’s hands returned. This time when Hank slid his hands across his hairless chest, feeling the pectorals, tracing over the circular outline where his biomechanical heart lay, Connor squirmed. His left hand slid back up, feeling over his throat, carefully dancing his fingers over his adam’s apple, feeling the curve of his jaw, before playing with his bottom lips again and slipping his first two fingers into Connor’s mouth. He felt every inch of his skin light up, heat left behind where Hank touched. He felt beautiful, exhilarated, and impatient. Connor moaned, sucking on the digits while the right hand felt down his hips bones and thighs. 

**Thirium Fluid Displacement Program Activated  
** **System Overload 10%**  
**System Overheat 5%**  
**Unknown Programing Active - Maintenance Required**

“You’re getting wet, Connor.” Hank murmured, his hands drawing over the wet spot in his underwear. He had never felt himself hard before, the ache between his legs to be touched and for something more. He threw his head to the side, dislodging the thick fingers from his mouth.  
“I’m sorry if you find it displeasing. I can’t control it.” A finger ran down his length and he whined, hips lifting off the bed to chase after the feeling.  
“Fucking beautiful.” Hank breathed heavier, taking hold of Connor’s simple tan briefs and rolled them down his thighs. 

He threw his forearm over his eyes, not knowing why the he suddenly felt the room sway. He felt cold, hot, all at the same time as he shivered as Hank’s hand cupped his upper inner thigh. The rough palm stroked up and down the soft skin, Connor lifting his arm to peer up at Hank curiously.  
The reverence and intense look Hank had had all system warnings in Connor raise another 5%.

“Am… am I to your liking?” Connor asked in a breathless tone, licking his lips, knowing he didn’t need to but felt like he had to.  
“Damn, Connor. I think you’re a whole lot better than just to my liking.” Hank grinned, leaning down and capturing a dusky pink nipple in his mouth.  


The touch of tongue and a light suck had Connor’s back arching. His hands threaded into Hank’s longer hair, not sure if he wanted to push the mouth off or further on his chest. His toes curled, feet rubbing together idly as soft moans left Connor every time a hard suck had him bucking. Hank pulled away just to blow on the wet nipple before switching to the other side. The hand between his legs slipped further up, pressing curiously between Connor’s cheeks. 

A sharp whine left Connor as he felt the first touches to his hole. Hank pulled up, a wide smirk on his face. “You’re so sweet. An added bonus from Cyberlife?”  
A firmer touch had Connor shaking his head, “N-No. They didn’t program me like this.”  
“No? Well, they’re missing out on a great fucking market.” Hank rubbed his thumb firmly down over the slick entrance, Connor’s head tipping back as he keened. Hank couldn’t resist kissing that long neck, sucking on where he thought a pulse point should be. The hands in his hair curled firmer, tugging a little harder.  
“Get up further on the bed.” Hank murmured, pulling his hand away from Connor’s thighs and slapped his rump. The helpless grunt from the android had Hank throbbing in his trousers. 

Connor wiggled up on the bed, pulling the pillows down to rest his head as he watched with heated eyes as Hank pulled off the rest of his clothes. He wished he could have helped Hank out of his clothes, but his limbs felt foreign and heavy with their new found freedom. He barely had a mind to pull off his own socks, wanting to swallow heavily when the two of them were fully naked on the bed. 

Hank’s body was far more interesting and beautiful than Connor theorized. The tattoo across his chest and stopping just before his belly, covered in thick salt and pepper colored hair, a bit above average cock standing erect and dripping ever so slightly between his muscular legs. Connor reached his hand out, curiously wanting to grab the other’s penis and feel the heat and weight against his own palm. Hank blocked the hand, grabbing the wrist and pulling it up to kiss and nibble down his inner forearm. The same he had admired and thought about the softness but weeks before while chopping carrots. Connor gave a little sigh and Hank grinned, he knew he would be sensitive there. 

“You can’t touch me yet, Connor. I’ll fucking explode all over you.” Hank kissed the palm, Connor’s fingers curling slightly in response.  
“Maybe I want that too.” Connor’s voice sounded wrecked and they hadn’t even entered the main course of tonight.  
Hank groaned, having to reach down and grab the base of his cock and squeeze to stop himself from doing just that. “I’m not a 20-fucking-year old anymore. I only have so much I can give you before I need a four hour nap.”  
Connor gave a displeased sound in reply and Hank rolled his eyes. 

“Spread your legs.” Hank demanded again, patting the side of Connor’s left knee. He didn’t need to be told twice apparently as Connor eagerly grabbed them and spread himself.  
“Jesus, you’re leaking blue everywhere.” Hank nearly laughed if he weren’t mortified for his sheets. The blue lubricant coating Connor’s pucker and rolling down his prick seemed to glisten slightly in the darkness of his room.  
“Thirium.” Connor corrected gently, staring at Hank with dark expecting eyes.  
“This stuff isn’t toxic to humans, is it?”  
“Thirium hasn’t been toxic to humans since 2028. Though I don’t know why you’re worried about that nOW!” Connor didn’t get a chance to theorize why Hank would be asking such a bizarre question. 

The Lieutenant had flopped down, face buried between Connor’s legs, a confident tongue swiping against his rim. 

**System Overload 25%  
System Overheat 20% **

Connor felt more thirium dribble and roll off his cock, his penis throbbing in response, pushing his legs further apart. Hank’s hand spread him too, keeping him open for any and all attack. The scruffy beard added a interesting texture, the tongue lapping over the whole of him until Hank gave a testing suck. Connor’s hands flew upwards, gripping the pillow his head rested on and a sharp moan leaving him. A shivering moan next as the tongue began to breech himself.  
“If blue had a taste, it would be you.” Hank teased against his rim, gently nipping Connor that had his hips eagerly rocking against the other. 

He wanted to flip them, ride Hank’s face into oblivion. The tongue had just started to reach the itch, but it wasn’t thick or long enough to reach the correct place. Connor couldn’t help the punch whines leaving him, “ _Hank, hank…. Hank!_ ” The name rolling out of his throat in a needy tone. Hank seemed to respond well, burying his tongue in further, rolling, furling, fucking Connor open as much as he could. 

Connor could feel a pressure in his groin, feeling scared at this sudden and imposing threat. He reached back down and grabbed onto Hank’s hair, pulling him off as much as he could without hurting his companion. “P-Please. I don’t know what’s happening but I want more than just that.” Hank had blue staining his beard, taking a moment to listen to Connor’s request before kissing his thigh. “Sure honey, whatever you want.” 

He kissed up Connor’s body again, ignoring his blue drenched cock, paying attention to his nipples once more and throat, kissing against his cheek. Connor turned his head to face Hank, eagerly seeking his lips. His hands relinquished the pillow, wrapping greedily around Hank’s shoulders and pulling him closer. The older man suddenly rest his heavy weight on Connor, his bare cock pressing into the crease of his thigh and pelvis. He hummed, feeling the slow grind of Hank’s cock against his skin. He squeezed his arms tighter around his neck, mouth popping open on its own accord to allow Hank’s tongue to swirl in again. 

“Mmh, baby, gotta finger you a little.” 

**System Overload 45%**  
**System Overheat 40%**

Connor shook his head, “No, no. You can’t.” He breathed in a slight panic. Hank laughed lightly, nipping his bottom lip, peppering him again with kisss.  
“No?”  
“I won’t make it. Please, I want you in me now, _Hank_.”  
Hank groaned, dropping his head against Connor’s shoulder, resting his full weight on the android. If he were any bit human, he might have trouble breathing, but it felt good to have Hank covering him completely like this.  
“You’re gonna give me a damn heart attack.”  
“Your heart function is normal and not in any levels to cause worry, you- oh. Oh that was a joke.” Connor tipped his head to view Hank’s amused face.  
“You sure do learn quick, don’t you honey.” 

Connor licked his lips again, pecking Hank’s lips. “I like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“Are they called, ‘pet names’? I find them… thrilling.”  
He felt Hank smile against his lips, his hands reaching down to spread Connor’s legs and to nestle between them. “Do you now, baby?”  
Connor smiled, hook his right leg on Hank’s hip.  
He felt the older man adjust for better access, the large hand snaking between their tight knit bodies.  
“Sweetheart.”  
Connor jolted, feeling the head of his cock press against his slick entrance.  
“ _Darlin’_.” 

His nails dug into Hank’s shoulders, pulling the skin as he felt the thicker than expected cock slowly began to spread him inch by inch. It was an uncomfortable feeling at first. A heaviness and heat filling his core, though Hank provided lovely distraction by kissing all over his face and breathing into his ear: “So good for me sweetheart.”  
A shiver shot through Connor, whimpering, and he swore he felt himself open up for Hank even more. 

The pair were surprisingly gentle. Hank taking his time in taking apart Connor bit by bit, reserve by reserve, until he felt the android tremble underneath him. He stopped once the full length of his cock was buried in Connor. He did so to give the younger man a chance to adjust, but in all honesty he was just as marvelled by it himself. It felt strange, entering something so slick, a bit hot, but a squishy inside that he could tell was surrounded by hard plastic. But it was Connor. Connor moaning into his ear, Connor’s nails biting into his skin, Connor giving a shivering breath even though he didn’t need to breathe. For one considered mechanical, he’d never felt anyone so alive in his arms before. 

“Can I move, sweetheart?” Hank murmured and Connor nodded blissfully. The first draw out had them both sighing, the android throwing his other leg around Hank’s hip and wrapping tight around him. It was a slow pace, the two of them in awe at the feel of the slow draw out and the eager push in. It took a little longer for Connor to let go of Hank from his vice grip to allow the older man to begin to thrust inside him. It was soft, slow, a crescendo in speed. Hank would have been fine to grind against Connor forever, if the damn sultry android hadn’t breathed into his ear in a husky tone: “Harder.” 

They turned into a mass of two bodies grinding frantically. The bed groaned underneath their weight, Hank perspiring as he hadn’t really fucked anyone in well over a year. Connor arched and moved so beautifully, it was a wonder Hank hadn’t cum early. He could feel Connor’s body heat up, the slickness of his cock and entrance making everything slippery and louder. The slap of Hank against his ass filling the room, the rain still pelting down outside. 

“Shit, I’m close.” Hank warned in a growl. Connor’s response was to kiss him, frantically, panting despite his programming not needing it to cool down.  
“I-I think me too.” Connor’s voice was wrecked beyond compare.  
“F-Fuck!” Hank buckled down, really pumping into Connor now, not caring if his back would scream at him in the morning for this. 

**System Overload 89%**  
**System Overheat 92%**

“Connor, _Connor_.” 

**System overload 95%**  
**System Overheat 97%**

“Fuck!” 

It was a strange feeling, Hank cumming inside Connor. Compared to the rest of his body, the semen filling him felt cooler. He could feel it travel in his core, drawing up, his mechanics immediately filtering it for the best of the best, traveling up again, entering the chamber where the preselected embryo that had been waiting for almost two months to be inseminated. 

Hank didn’t withdraw from Connor, his hand shooting down and grabbed around his prick. “H-Hank wait-!!” He tried to warn but the older man was hellbent on it. Connor felt fear wash over him. He didn’t know how an orgasm would feel for him. It wasn’t programmed in him to release anything. He was merely an android who could take semen and turn it into something beautiful. It felt like a count down inside him, confusing him, making him excited, feeling overwhelmed, his vision slowly turning white at the edges. 

**Semen Analyzation Complete**  
**Selection Process Complete**  
**Transfer System Initiated**  
**System Overload 98%**  
**System Overheat 99%**

“Cum for me Connor.” Hank breathed into his ear and his whole body snapped. 

**System Overload 100%  
** **System Overheat 100%**  
**Insemination Complete**

He could feel his LED whirl and burn red, thirium covered his belly, his whole body alight with new sensations he couldn’t process anymore. He couldn’t even hear the next praise from Hank as he fell into recovery mode. His world turned black and Connor wondered if this was the closest to sleep he would ever achieve. 

He didn’t wake up with a start, his eyes fluttering open. Everything seemed peaceful. His limbs felt light, there was no waiting protocol or suggestion blaring in his mind. He was his own being, the day open for his pleasure. He didn’t feel sore, but his inner core felt a strange heaviness. With the embryo now successfully fertilized, the protective barrier had now locked around it. It would take some getting used to, feeling a heartbeat eventually inside him, having to routinely check and monitor its health and success. 

The sunlight filtered through Hank’s room in a harsh yellow, finally hearing the loud snores of Sumo in the corner. With somewhat of a struggle, Connor sat up, looking about the room in slight confusion. His body wasn’t completely rebooted yet, unsure of the time, but Hank seemed to hear a commotion and quickly appeared.  
“Thank Christ. I didn’t think you would ever wake up.” Genuine worry was across Hank’s face, which had the android slightly amused.  
“How long was I out for?” Connor rest his back against the headboard.  
“Two days. I thought I was going to have an actual heart attack. No matter what I did, you wouldn’t wake up. I was certain I broke you this time.” Hank stepped into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at Connor with what seemed to be remorse. Maybe a touch guilt. 

“A lot happened two days ago. I needed time to reboot my systems.” Connor could feel the uncomfortable pinch of the barrier in his core, not used to it in the least and trying to subtly find a better position without Hank raising suspicions.  
“Right.” Hank seemed to have a fond expression towards Connor, and the android felt himself heat up a little in reply. “So. Do you think you’re…?” 

He was. There was not a doubt in his system that he had fulfilled his purpose. But if he told Hank that, would the experience of two nights ago stop? Already Connor was curious if the next time would be the same, if it would lessen as the novelty of sex worn off, or if it would only increase tenfold the moment Hank learned more about Connor’s new deviant body? Once again, Connor came to a decision. Though instead of his programming fighting him, he found no internal pressure to do as he was told. He licked his lips again. 

“No. Due to the alcohol in your body, I found the collection to be not worthy. I’ll need more attempts and more samples to test to make sure your child has the best potential.” Connor resisted the urge to throw off the covers and beckon Hank forward.  
“We’ll have to repeat everything from that night then?” Hank looked at Connor curiously, analyzing the younger looking android for once.  
“Only if you want to.”  
“Sweetie, I don’t think I could want anything more.” The grin that met Connor was pure seductive and almost predatory. He couldn’t suppress the shiver. Yes.. multiple times should be sufficient enough for an analysis. 

The next 3.5 weeks Connor was fucked by Hank as much as he could help the older man to harden for. It was an insatiable desire, Connor found. No wonder he was not programmed with lust, a sex drive. Though his thirium depletion made it hard to cum any more, he still found the aftershocks of a release in his system to be just as pleasant. As soon as a round ended, Connor wanted the next one, and then the next one, and one more if Hank would be so good as to entertain him. 

They banged all over the house. The sofa during commercials seemed to be a sure fire way of getting Hanks attention. The way Connor could climb in his lap, have Hank’s hands grip his waist, slipping inside him and the two falling into quiet moans to not wake Sumo, it made Connor’s internal hard wires cross. As soon as Hank came, Connor would slip out, bending over to pull on his briefs which had Hank playfully smacking his rump. It would cause him to jump each time, sending a coy smile to the detective. He liked feeling Hank slip and roll out of him throughout the day, and Hank didn’t seem to mind either. “Sloppy seconds” he would affectionately call it in his ear, pushing down his underwear in the kitchen, hands on his hips, drawing him back for a lazy round on the counter tops or the kitchen table. 

Connor was more than happy. 

“Goddamn, you’re going to steal the rest of my years with the way you keep begging for it.” Hank panted, rolling off Connor to lay spread out on the bed. He was breathing hard, his heart beat thundering in his chest. Connor picked his head up, having been on his stomach for this round, feeling the phantoms of loving bites on his neck and shoulders Hank gave him. He tipped his hips up, feeling the first dribble slip out and down his hairless balls.  
“Nope. Not gonna work again you little fucker. It’s not going to stiffen up, no matter what you do.” Hank ruffled Connor’s hair who had the audacity to pout before crawling into the crook of Hank’s arm and side. 

Immediately the older man wrapped around Connor, drawing comforting circles against his lower back. “You sure you’re not pregnant, Connor? I swear the way we go at it you could be pregnant 10 times over with two more to spare. Could be having pregnant sex hormones and not even realize it.” He teased but Connor said nothing, resting his head against a furried pectoral, tracing his fingers along the tattoo. 

“I am. 3.5 weeks to be exact. The first one took immediately.”  
Hank’s hand immediately stopped and Connor lifted his head to look at his companion. “Hank?”  
“Holy shit, I’m gonna die.” Hank rest a hand over his heart which had the android immediately worried. He ran a quick diagnostic but leaned over, pushing the hand away to kiss over his heart.  
“Just a small panic attack. Normal in this situation.” He hummed, nestling into Hank further. “Wait… wait.. The first time took? So why have you been telling me we need to keep trying?” Hank’s hand moved up to stroke Connor’s hair, the android immediately closing his eyes and melting into the touch.  
“I… like copulating with you Hank. You’re attentive, we’re compatible, and it feels incredible.”  
“Now you’re just pulling my leg.” 

Connor didn’t even open his eyes, lifting his head and kissing Hank four times. “I wouldn’t lie to boost your ego. I felt embarrassed asking you to fuck me. What if you didn’t want to or only did so to fill my protocol? I wanted it to last as long as it could.” He dropped his head down, nestling under Hank’s chin.  
“No fucking _shit_. You’re goddamn insatiable. I’m not going to say no if you want to continue having sex. I’ve been getting comments I look younger since we’ve been going at it like rabbits.” Hank chortled but Connor only smiled.  
“You’ve lost 8.3 pounds since we started.”  
“You’re not shitting me? Just from sex?”  
“And the adjustment to your diet. If we continue through my 9 month incubation period, you could easily lose the 30 pounds you gained from last year. Though I will miss the cushion.” Connor gave a loving squeeze to Hank’s belly, who grunted in a tone he knew to be embarrassment. 

They gave in to a long, comfortable silence. Hank continuing to stroke Connor’s hair while he merely enjoyed listening to the human heartbeat and breathing. Hank finally broke it with a mumbled, “It can’t be _that_ good.”  
“I can guarantee you Hank, it is more than good.” 

Sex and the baby progressed at a normal rate for the next 3 months. Connor found he particularly liked being face to face with Hank or to be on his hands and knees, those large and rough hands on his hips and thighs pulling him back to meet thrusts. He slowed down, didn’t frantically ask for Hank to fuck him as much to give the poor Lieutenant a chance to recover, but it certainly never stopped for more than 3 days. 

Every day Connor ran diagnostics on the embryo, making note of its growing size. 3.5 weeks after telling Hank, he noticed a small heart beat within the chamber. It was bizarre, being hyper aware of the beating embryo. Though perhaps he should start calling it the fetus. Connor laid a hand over his flat stomach, pretending to feel the little thing growing inside him, but all he could feel was the very slight pressure of the protective chamber. He was slightly disappointed he wouldn’t be able to feel it fully. 

At the end of the three months, Connor began to obsessively check the baby and read several online articles despite knowing exactly what was happening inside his own system. He did come programmed with every bit of knowledge and tools at his disposal. But now that he had free reign of himself, he was too curious about it all. What drove him the most crazy was seeing the progression of pregnant people online. That slight round belly, being able to physically see the growth of the child. While Connor wouldn’t want the added weight and pressure at the end of a 9 month incubation, he would like to feel for himself what the smallest swell would be like. 

The next night, as a round in the tub ended, Connor lay in the hot bath water with Hank. Their right hands lazily linked together, his head leaning against Hank’s chest, enjoying the quietness of candle light and the dark.  
Connor closed his eyes, pulling up the Cyberlife website and finding the product he wanted. He purchased it without consulting Hank. This wasn’t really for the older man, no. This was all for him.  
He smiled as Hank pulled his hand back, kissing his palm and wrist, his other hand come to lay against Connor’s flat stomach. He rest his hand on top of Hank’s. 

It took another 5 days for the box to arrive. Connor paced the house impatiently all day, Hank off to work, Sumo watching Connor with faithful thumps of his tail. Hearing the package being dropped off on the porch, Connor all but tore open the front door, snatching it and slamming the door behind him. He couldn’t wait, ripping open the box, ignoring the instructions as he pulled out the white plastic of the slight swell of his new stomach. Nerves twisted in Connor, suddenly feeling anxious. Would it look weird? Would Hank hate it? Would he be able to properly install it again? He snatched up the ignored instructions, tucking the piece under his arm and reading it as he walked without looking to the bathroom. 

_“Cyberlife thanks you for your purchase._

__

__

_We at Cybelife strive to provide many services to our customers. Aesthetic is just as important to us as the functionality of our androids. To apply the maternity piece to your android, simply ask your android to separate their core plastic and attach the new core with care. Your android will be to seal their new piece correctly and you will be free to enjoy your new upgrades immediately._

_If you have any questions or are unsatisfied with your purchase, please constant Cyberlife immediately. We value your satisfaction.”_

Connor set the instructions down on the sink, stepping inside the tub. He wasn’t entirely sure with the advancing pregnancy if he wasn’t leaking thirium everywhere, and he would rather not risk staining Hank’s floor blue. He removed his shirt, running his hands over his stomach for a moment. He was only just now starting to feel an extra weight in his core, though it didn’t cause any issue for him. It was a constant reminder inside, but one he could never really see. 

His fingertips went white, finding the seal of his core piece and carefully dislodged the part. Immediately his whole torso turned white, looking down and finding it strange to see the wires that made him. His blue biomechanical heart “beating.” Though he could see the chamber where the baby was being held in. He reached in carefully, pushing aside cables and touched the protective metal around it. For some reason Connor shuddered, feeling awed, revulsed, a little sick he was touching his innards in a way. He removed his hand, picking up the new piece, and with just as much care, replaced his core. 

It clicked into place, the seal sucking out any air bubbles, and just like that Connor looked down to see the smallest swell of his stomach. It was bizarre to see his flat and trim stomach now looking softer, a bump, as if he had eaten too much for a few months. He slid his hand over it, feeling a bit confused but also physically nothing from his touch. He wanted Hank to see it, touch it, perhaps it would feel different then. What he did know though, was that thinks he likes it. He thinks he likes it a lot. 

When Hank came home that night, Connor was snuggled up in one of his old Detroit Police Academy hoodies and some simple grey pajama pants. Sumo barked excitedly which Hank welcomed and hugged his large friend.  
“No veggies for dinner?” Hank looked to the kitchen table, not finding a gourmet dinner as usual.  
“Pizza is in the oven.” Connor replied lazily, looking up at Hank.  
“Pizza? Did you make it?”  
“I ordered it.”  
Hank raised an eyebrow, looking shocked before setting his jacket up and coming over to kiss Connor. “What did I do to deserve that?”  
“Nothing. I just wanted to treat you.” He wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck, pulling him down for more kisses. 

With ease, Connor led Hank to crawl over the couch, the room filling with their kisses. The older man hummed, sliding his arms underneath the android, lowering himself to lay on top of the brunet. They kissed twice more before Hank finally noticed _it_ , pulling his head away to catch Connor’s eye. “What is that?”  
“I don’t know what you mean.” Connor purred, trying to tug Hank closer for more but he resisted his advances.  
“ _Connor_. You know what I mean. You feel different.” 

Without asking, Hank removed his left arm from underneath Connor, and slipped his hand underneath his own hoodie. He felt his core curiously, running a hand from the center of his chest to his navel. “Connor, what is this?” He asked again as he pressed further against the hard plastic.  
“Hmm…” The android squirmed a little. His theory was correct. Hank’s touch felt much better than his own. It wasn’t anything sexual, it felt nice for the slight swell to be touched, acknowledged by his companion. “I was curious how it would feel.” 

Connor didn’t stop Hank as the same hand pushed up his hoodie. He heard the whispered swear; “Jesus Christ… never thought I’d see this again.”  
Hank’s hand continued a soft exploration of it, Connor watching his face knit into concentration.  
“Does it feel right?” The android asked with a soft voice, anxious that he had made the wrong choice.  
“It’s too hard, but It is plastic. If it were real, you would have more of a squish to it.” As if to prove a point Hank tried to pinch the skin, but couldn’t. “And it’s the wrong size for the development you’re in.”  
Connor smoothed down his hoodie, Hank sitting back and pulling the brunet with him to sit up.  
“I’m not interested in anything larger. It would be too hazardous, ruin my balance, as well as be uncomfortable, and expensive with new clothes. I just wanted to experience it.” 

Hank raised an eyebrow for a moment, before giving a soft smile. He took hold of Hank’s wrist and tugged the android to lean against his chest now. He ran his hand through Connor’s hair, squeezing the back of his neck playfully. “Well, as long as you like it. I think this is the first thing you’ve done for yourself.”  
Connor could count on both hands how many things he had done for himself the past month and a half, but he didn’t comment, pressing more into Hank’s chest. “You don’t mind it?”  
“If it makes you happy? You could do whatever the fuck you want, if it makes you happy. Just don’t use my card, you little sneak.”  
“Too late Hank.” 

Connor smiled as Hank audibly groaned, covering his eyes in frustration as he could feel his body tense up. “Jesus, I don’t even want to know how much it cost me.”  
“Cost Mary.” Connor reminded, and Hank seemed to like that a bit more. The oven beeped, but the two didn’t get up for their entangled mess from the couch until Connor warned him about burning the pizza. He watched Hank step off the couch, hurrying into the kitchen to pull out the supreme pizza that was only beginning to start to burn. He snuggled further into the hoodie, throwing the hood up and smiled softly at Hank looking all too happy about eating poorly tonight. Connor stretched his legs out, crossing them, resting his hands on his barely there swell. He was very happy. Extremely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the warm reviews and lovely comments, I couldn’t resist immediately updating this fic! 
> 
> I hope you appreciate a fast update because I don't know if I can do that again!


	4. It's You and Me, or Nothing

Having Hank touch his swell at all times was becoming a need for Connor. It went further than just liking or wanting it, he _needed_ Hank to touch his soft swell to finish. The way the palm spread and felt up his pregnant belly, how the thumb swiped just below his belly button, paired the Hank’s cock in him; it was the fastest way for Connor to cum. The older man would chuckle when the android shivered, a gasping moaning leaving him: “Needy.” He breathed against Connor’s shoulder, kissing it, chasing after his own orgasm. 

This became their new routine during sex. Though it wasn’t the only new norm Connor implemented. Now, every day he searched online for baby clothing, toys, read article after article, and had hours of baby videos downloaded from youtube. He read the statistics of a older father like Hank having a newborn baby in his house, the stress a grieving parent could have with a new child “replacing” the passed one. The latter was a real worry Connor had. He was fearful that Hank, in his heartache over Cole, would neglect the new baby. But he would be here with him every step of the way, wouldn’t he? This child was every much his as it was Hank’s… wasn’t it? 

The fear was realized every once in awhile; Hank coming home in a piss poor mood, smelling of heavy drinking. He shoved Connor’s touches away, snapping at him for a bit until the break down happened. Only when Hank began to weep could Connor get close enough. He wrapped his arms tight around the lieutenant, holding him to his chest, Hank sobbing. Connor would help his partner to his feet, taking him to the bathroom to clean him up, change his clothes, and then put him to bed. Hank would grab his wrist in a needy tone, and Connor would wordlessly crawl into bed with him; the two falling into a entangled comforting mess. He knew the older man would be ok once his hands would fall back on the swell and the heart broken whispers in his ear: “I miss him so fucking much, Connor.”  
“I know, Hank. I know.” 

The next few days after Hank’s breakdown were filled with Connor taking care of his partner with kind gestures. He would sometimes order feel good food, put on movies from Hank’s childhood, but most importantly, he would have Hank rest against him. And there they were when Hank finally mentioned it. His head resting on Connor’s swell, the android’s fingers twirling through his growing hair. 

“Can I hear it?” Hank asked, staring at the television still. Connor had been doing more research on people like Hank, barely paying attention to respond. “Hear what?”  
“Can you let me hear the heartbeat? Can you amplify it or something? I can’t really hear it through the plastic and your clothing.” Hank turned his head, staring up at Connor now. The android had to stop himself from grinning too wide, wiggling in excitement that he wanted to hear the heartbeat. It had been the constant companion inside him, the steady heart beside his own, thumping away in a faster tempo. 

“Of course, Hank. I only need to adjust my system and I should be able to project it for you.” Connor set to work, finding just the right switches in himself, meanwhile Hank was pushing up the android’s shirt.  
“Place your hands here.” He guided the lieutenant's hands to lay on the top of his swell, having him press a little firmer. Connor went quiet, slowing down his systems until he was almost in a comatose state. 

Despite the blaring of the television, everything around them seemed to silence. Hank concentrated, and suddenly the both of them could hear the fast tempo beat of the baby in Connor. He had set his system to vibrate his stomach as well in time with the heart, allowing Hank the pleasure to feel the life pulsate against his hands too. The two of them continued to listen in silence. Connor carefully monitoring Hank’s readings, and Hank was far too in awe to utter a single sound. He looked choked up, a bit pale, terrified of the future based on how his blood pressure spiked just then. 

“They’re so strong.” Hank voice crackled, clearing his throat afterwards.  
“Yes. I noticed that too. I also know the sex if you-”  
“No.” Hank immediately shut the offer down, shaking his head. “No, I don’t want to know. Let it be a surprise.”  
Connor looked a touch annoyed, slowly bringing back his systems up: the vibrations and heart beat disappeared. “I’ll have to cancel my orders then.” He huffed ever so slightly which had Hank blink a bit in surprise before laughing in disbelief.  
“Orders? Just what did you buy Connor? Shouldn’t we do that together?”  
“My protocol is to bring you a child, but sitting in the house all day is _boring,_ Hank.” Connor swore he could feel his heat system spike in embarrassment.  
“Is the little housewife bored of cooking all day long?” Hank teased, kissing Connor’s belly. “You don’t have to stay in the house if you don’t want to. You can go do shit. You don’t have to hole yourself up just for my sake.” 

“Oh.” Connor replied in surprise, looking down at Hank with curiosity. “What can I do then?”  
“What can you- jesus. Have you really not gone outside just because I never told you you could?” The silence of the android was telling and Hank swore underneath his breath. “I don’t know! Go to the movies, a museum! Hell a concert or a walk if you feel like it. We can go somewhere and not just the bar if you want.”  
Connor physically perked, sitting up in a bit of excitement. “Like a date? Could we go shopping?” 

Hank raised an eyebrow, “Err, yeah. We could go on dates. Though my dates aren’t what you’re thinking of-”  
“We’ll go on _my_ dates first, and then yours. I want to shop for the baby, with you. Since you want to be a part of the process. Though you not wanting to know the sex makes things extremely difficult.” He had the cutests little toys and clothes picked out from his shopping the past two months. Now it was all for naught with the need for gender neutral clothes. _Millennials._  
“Shit. If I’d known you’d get excited over a little thing like a date, I would have taken you out months ago.” Hank grinned and Connor gave a huff in reply. Months ago? He could have gone on a date with Hank _months_ ago?? 

An actual date couldn’t happen for another week. Connor was nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement, the days ticking by painfully slow. He had flipped flopped between what he wanted first: a museum, a nice restaurant, being cliche with a movie just to make out in the back rows? Watching clips of first dates and what types of dates could be had replaced his obsessive baby watching videos. Apparently picking out your clothes was a huge deal and looking nice for your date sent teenagers into a flurry of excitement and doubt. 

Connor was a little more than disappointed once he finally told Hank he wanted to go baby shopping for their first date and the other came out of the room, ready to go, in another terrible 80s print shirt. Connor folded his arms, looking nice himself in a soft grey sweater and jeans. “No.”  
Hank looked down at his clothes, frowning himself, “What the hell’s wrong with this?”  
“This is _my_ first date. I don’t want you looking like _that_.”  
“When did you become the fashion police? It’s perfectly _fine_ for shopping Connor.” 

He paid the human no mind, grabbing the man’s shoulders and pushing him backwards into their bedroom. “Hey! Hey!” Connor wasn’t sure when exactly the spare room had stopped being his bedroom, and Hank’s became _theirs_ , but any of the android’s belongings were now in the bedroom. Including his long forgotten first plastic stomach piece. “I want you looking nice.”  
“I am looking nice!” 

Connor pushed him to sit on the bed, opening the closet and scrutinizing the clothes hung before him. They weren’t anything spectacular, and he knew if he pulled out Hank’s suit the older man would pick up a fuss. So he went through, frowning at the heavy metal shirts and the alarming amount of horrible printed button ups. “We’re just shopping, Connor. I don’t have to look like I’m going on a fucking cruise.”  
“No. But this is our first date. I am not letting you out of the house in just anything.”  
“What about nothing?”  
Connor gave Hank a flash of a slight glare over his shoulder.  
“C’mon. I’m _fine_ Connor. It doesn’t mean-” Hank stumbled off, Connor suddenly cocking his head slightly and the sight of a pleading pouts appeared. Fuck him for looking stupidly cute. “Urgh, damnit. Damnit!. Pick whatever the fuck you want. Happy?”  
“Very.” Connor hummed, sounding all too pleased as he picked up a nice, crisp blue button up that Hank eyed cautiously. 

“Look. Uh, I haven’t exactly fit in that since _she_ left me.” Hank started to look embarrassed, dreading over the thought of putting on a shirt he hadn’t fit in a year.  
“You are down a shirt size. Please try it on, for me?” Connor had the audacity to give Hank another puppy look and Hank snatched the hanger from him.  
“If it doesn’t fit, I’m leaving the house in what I originally wore, alright?” He frowned as he unbuttoned his shirt, pausing for a moment before reluctantly pulling on the blue button up. 

The surprise on Hank’s face as the buttons slipped in easily and the shirt didn’t feel as tight was priceless. The blue matched his eyes well and the grey in his hair. Connor didn’t hide the fact he was checking him out, surprised at how a nice looking shirt made Hank look a little more exciting than usual.  
“My eyes are up here, Connor.” Hank snapped his fingers and Connor’s eyes shot up, a coy smile over his face.  
“Much better.” He took a step closer and found a hand in his face, stopping him.  
“Oh no you don’t. I know that look. We can do _that_ later. I’m not shopping late tonight just because you got a little hot and bothered.” Connor tried to pout again, but Hank disappointedly ignored him. “C’mon you. You can undress me later, alright?”  
“Alright.” Connor parroted, sliding his hand into Hank’s. 

What Hank thought would be a two hours shopping trip, turned into a all day adventure. Connor’s excitement at the baby store was all too contagious. He watched the younger man walk around, picking up objects, scanning them no doubt and scrolling through reviews and price checking. It was a long process because Connor seemed to examine the whole store. Though he could sense Connor lingering in certain sections, holding a certain color a bit more, looking tied but not wanting to give away the baby’s sex to Hank. Though he wondered if the android was aware because he was trying too hard that it was a little more than obvious. It was cute, even if the surprise might have been ruined just a touch. 

Hank forgot just how much shit a baby needed to survive. He could feel his wallet screaming at him each time Connor picked up a new essential and added it to their tab. In the 7 years since Mary was pregnant with Cole, new products had come out, the ones he used with Cole were now deemed unsafe, he felt like a new parent all over again. Only this time, his partner wasn’t an emotional mess because of hormones. If anything, Connor was a little _too_ excited to spend money, knowing exactly which ones to buy without fear of unknowingly harming the baby.

One of the store employees eyed them curiously before figuring out the situation, and then they couldn’t get rid of her.  
“Have you heard of this line? It’s expensive but people rant and rave about it!”  
“If you know what the sex is, I could show you the most darling little clothes that would make him or her just adorable!”  
“How far are you along? Oh! That far? You don’t look it! You androids sure are amazing! I had trouble figuring out you were carrying!”  
She drove Hank nuts with her never ending question. Could the lady take a fucking hint and leave them alone? 

Emotionally drained, wallet destroyed, Connor looking too smug with how much they had purchased for their little bundle of joy; Hank was ready to go home. “God, I thought she would never let us go!” He groaned once they exited the building, glad he had splurged on home delivery and not worrying how to fit everything in his car. “I’m starving! I’m running on empty fumes!”  
Connor stood by his side, not saying a word and kissed the man’s cheek. That shut up Hank quick, humbling him and making him flush. “Thank you, Hank. I know it wasn’t easy. I enjoyed myself in there.” 

“Well.. I guess it wasn’t all _that_ bad then.” He laced their fingers together, squeezing the android’s hand lovingly.  
“How about we walk to the Chicken Feed? It’s terrible for your cholesterol, but I think you can spare a few months.” Connor winked and Hank groaned for an entirely new reason.  
“ _God_ , it should be illegal for you to talk sexy.” He kissed Connor firmly, smiling when the android leaned against him, melting a little himself.  
“Afterwards, I’ll fuck you against the wall like you’re always begging me.”  
Connor whined against Hank’s lips, feeling excitement wash over him and wanting to grab his lover and drag him back home. “But your back..?”  
“We’ll worry about it later.” 

Hank tugged at Connor’s hand, walking across the street and down a few blocks to his beloved Chicken Feed. 

It was a 10 minutes walk there. It was a nice evening, cooling off, making Connor a little happy he was wearing a warm sweater to help control his internal temperatures. Hank was by the counter, chatting away with the owner while Connor stood away from the hole in the wall stand. He didn’t want to be a nuisance to other customers or unsettle any humans by zoning off as he watched a few videos of how to best support Hank’s back when they got home. He wasn’t aware someone had been watching the interactions between Hank and him, waiting for the moment the two split. 

An aggressive hand shoved Connor up against the brick wall he had been leaning against. He blinked the videos away, looking alarmed at this strange android getting in his face. “You shouldn’t be carrying a human baby you _freak_.”  
No doubt this android had been programed by a anti human-android. He had the sense of their owner hovering somewhere across the street.  
“I’m warning you to let go-” 

Before Connor could properly respond, the fellow android reached under his shirt and ripped out his biomechanical heart and slammed its fist into his throat. It then tossed his heart down the sidewalk where it bounced into the middle of the street and ran off. Connor felt his whole body begin to crumble, the timer of his life started counting down. Even more frightening was the timer of how long the baby could survive without his biomechanical heart helping maintain all levels.  
**Until Shutdown - 1:45**  
**Fetus Death - 15:00**  
**Fetus Brain Damage - 4:00**

Connor fell to the ground, trying to not panic as he attempted to crawl to his heart. “H-Hank! Hank, I need help!” He called out in a weak tone, looking down the road and seeing two way traffic begin. He needed to grab his heart before one of the cars ran over it. Connor held no real fear for himself in the moment, too hyper aware of the baby’s vitals slowly begin to falter. If Hank didn’t get to him in time after he shutdown, the baby would be lost and Hank would have no real need for him anymore. A bit of Hank would be forever gone, again. And Connor would never forgive himself. 

He managed to get to the curb, the heart glowing in a excited blue, thirium smearing on the sidewalk and asphalt where Connor dragged himself. He had the sense of feeling the rough asphalt scraping his plastic belly. He heard the honking of a car, Connor taking in a shuddering breath, “ _I’m sorry Hank_.”  
**Shutdown - 0:45**  
**Fetus Death - 14:00**  
**Fetus Brain Damage - 3:00**

But instead of hearing the car’s tire crunch his heart, he heard Hank breathing heavily, like he had just ran a marathon. He was aware he was laying in the lieutenant’s lap. The heart was in the older man’s shaking hands, Connor weakly helping the other click his heart back into its placement. Hank took in a gasping breath as Connor nodded, his systems working in overtime to settle the levels back to a healthy state for the baby. 

“It’s alright, Hank. The baby will survive.” Connor smiled, feeling tired all over again. If he could ever use a recovery mode, it would be now.  
“What? Connor, I don’t care about the baby. Are you ok?” Hank looked troubled but relieved, refusing to let the android go as he led him against his chest now.  
“You don’t care about the baby?”  
“Jesus, _Connor_. I never _wanted_ another kid! I only agreed to it because you looked so damn happy asking for it. I wanted it because _you_ wanted it. I can’t raise a kid by myself. Not without you there.” Hank leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Connor’s head. “I don’t want to raise a kid without you.” 

He reached up, resting a exhausted hand against Hank’s cheek lovingly. He noticed that his fingertips were white, having clawed the hologram off. “You know… the embryo selected won’t look like Mary. My looks were carefully crafted to match the embryo given to me. There is a high probability of the child having some of my features.”  
Hank let out a watery laugh, choking on his surprise, “Goddamn, it’s going to _sound_ like you.”  
Connor grinned wide, his body feeling clunky and heavy. The weight of the walls surrounding the child felt comforting in this moment. “Hank?”  
“Yes?”  
“Take us home?” 

It took a lot of effort for Hank to help carry Connor back to the car. The android may have been made of a light plastic, but when he could barely control his body he felt impossibly heavy. It was a car ride filled with anxious silence, Hank not following the rules of the road to drive him home. They ignored Sumo’s wagging hello, Hank taking Connor immediately to their bed. He helped drop his partner onto the bed, Connor barely managing to crawl to the middle of the bed.  
Hank took off the thirium stained clothes, taking them immediately to the washer and returned with a warm wet cloth. Looking at Connor’s naked and partially turned white body was upsetting to Hank. He could see the scrape of the android’s desperate crawl to his heart. He set to cleaning off the thirium, wondering if this hurt Connor in the least like a painful scrape, but the younger man didn’t flinch if it did. “Connor?” Hank finally spoke in a soft voice, looking up to only see Connor fast asleep. 

This time he didn’t worry if he broke Connor. The poor thing needed to recover, reset his levels and focus his energy on their child growing inside. Hank lovingly stroked the small swell, leaning over and kissing Connor’s sleeping cheek. “I’m glad you’re both safe.” He whispered in the other’s ear, taking the covers and placing them over him. Hopefully he wouldn’t sleep for 2 days straight like last time.  
“Sumo. Watch.” Hank ordered once the big dog stuck his head in the room. He woofed, jumping up on the bed and curling up against Connor. 

Connor woke almost 2 days later. Hank was there this time, and the two fell into a soft routine of comforting kisses and touches. The attack on Connor reminded them that a relationship like theirs was not readily accepted, at least not when there was an element of love to it. They stayed holed up in the house for a few days, talking without words and with mere glances. Hank reluctantly left Connor once worked told him to get his ass in. It was filled with nervous glances between the two. Hank didn’t truly want to leave and Connor had grown used to having Hank with him all day long. It was an adjustment after the trauma of realizing they could lose each other and the baby at any moment. It was a world they weren’t prepared to think about. 

They nursed their wounds and anxious feelings for a month, but the arrival of the baby’s supplies and clothes helped put a new narrative to their lives. It was easier to forget what happened and focus on the frustration of building a crib. It was the first time Hank and Connor laughed together, Hank complaining about the instructions while Connor tried to insist he could build everything much faster if he just _let_ him! They worked all day, made love in the bathtub afterwards, and felt better about the world once the baby’s room was set up. There was something bigger than them to look forward to. 

Two more months passed and Connor could feel the heaviness in his core more lately. The restless movements of their child tapping against the protective box around it. The added weight made his balance feel off, not walking strange but having to take more calculated steps to make sure he didn’t lean in one way over the other. And with it’s restlessness, Connor felt restless too. He swore his memory was getting fuzzy in his need to do everything all at once and not wanting to do anything. He would walk into the bedroom three times before remembering he was washing the sheets, sometimes he would wash clothes twice over. With his mind preoccupied and his system constantly giving him reminders to check the baby, it was no wonder he felt like he was malfunctioning. 

It was a quiet weekend, Hank drinking a beer, Connor trying to find a comfortable seat on the couch and adjusting for the nth time that hour. Hank gave him a weary look, “You look pale, if that’s even possible.”  
“Only if my hologram is malfunctioning.” Connor grunted, growing frustrated as he had to adjust again.  
“Are you alright? You’ve been sort of… well, crazy looking the last two weeks. Like you can’t make up your mind to run or give in.” Hank took another sip and Connor let out an annoyed sound.  
“I am unsure. It seems like-”  
**Thirium Displacement activated.**  
**Baby’s vitals increasing.**  
**Pressure in core at maximum**.  
**Remove core piece.**

“Connor?”  
**Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece.**

The command flashed in a threatening tone in front of Connor’s eyes, blocking out everything. Suddenly the uncomfortableness of the last two weeks made sense. The pressure of his core had been slowly building as the baby was growing and began to fill the protective chamber with a near unbearable weight. His body wanted to release the 8 pounds settled in him, but it hadn’t been ready just quite yet. Apparently now they were. 

“Hank. It’s time.” Connor spoke rather ominously, freezing the older man with the beer bottle touching his lips.  
“What.”  
The android stood up, and as if a puppet on a string, automatically followed his protocol to the bathroom. 

**Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece. Remove core piece.**

“Hold on, hold on a fucking moment! Don’t you need a doctor or something? Jesus, Connor! Connor where are you going? Let’s get in the car!” Hank’s voice started to edge on a panic, following Connor to the bathroom with an alarmed and confused look plastered on his face. He may have been starting to edge on the tipsy side, but he completely sober now. 

Connor stepped into the bathtub, removing his clothes and dropping them to the floor. “There’s no need. I have the knowledge to complete the procedure without help.”  
“What the fuck are you- jesus!”  
Hank averted his gaze, feeling sick as Connor easily clicked the pregnant belly piece off. It clattered to the bathtub floor and thirium ran down in a rather gruesome looking gush from his torso and painted his legs. “I’m merely releasing some of the fluid in the chamber-”  
“I think I’m going to be sick.”  
“Were you this weak with Cole’s birth?” Connor cocked an eyebrow up and Hank scowled at him.  
“There’s nothing to be fearful Hank. This is natural.”  
“You point to anything about you and this as natural and I’ll eat the shirt you hate.”  
Connor chuckled, shaking his head. 

**Protective chamber unlocked. Proceed to remove baby from system.**

Without second guessing, Connor reached into his core and pushed passed sensitive wires and touched the protective barrier holding the more than ready child. He heard Hank heave a bit, and his own throat tightened in agreement. He was suddenly very aware of each sensitive nerve he was touching and the fact he realized their lives were going to change forever.  
He paused only a moment to look Hank in the eyes, and it took a bit for the other to meet his gaze. With a single nod from the lieutenant, Connor gave a soft smile before clicked the release of the chamber and reached in further as the door retracted. 

It felt slippery in his thirium covered hands, moving with careful precision until he brought out the naked baby. It looked peaceful, not aware it was in the world until Connor gave it a firm tap on the back and removed the fluid from its nose and mouth. It took a single breath and immediately began to scream. Hank stumbled backwards in surprise and shock, and even Connor wasn’t sure what to do now with a screaming and squirming newborn in his arms. 

They both stared at it for a moment, listening to the wails in awe and fear. As the baby continued to scream, it suddenly kicked the two of them into a working pair. Connor turned on the bath, Hank grabbing a towel to wet it and they set on cleaning the babe from the thirium and blood that covered it. Connor rinsed off the thirium from himself as Hank wrapped it in a dry and fluffy towel, sitting down on the toilet and staring at its crying face in awe. 

Connor worked quickly, setting the pregnant swell back over his core for now, stepping out of the tub and not paying mind that he was still drenched wet and naked. He stood in front of Hank, kneeling down and placed his hands on Hank’s shaking arms.  
“God. _God_. Connor. _She’s beautiful_.”  
Hank met Connor’s brown eyes, his own blue ones filled with copious amount of tears. They both broke out into a large grin, leaning over their daughter and kissing each other senseless several times over. 

They stopped when she began to stop crying, tears running down her red cheeks. Connor carefully wiped them off her face, reaching next to feel the soft tufts of light brown hair on her small head. “She’s perfect.” Connor spoke in awe, never wanting to take his eyes off her. He never thought he could love someone as much as he did Hank or Sumo, and yet here she was. After 9 months of growing in him, after the rocky start to his and Hank’s relationship, going against his protocol and becoming deviant, every bit of sacrifice and difficult moment seemed to be well worth it just for this. For the here and now. 

“I love you.” Connor told Hank, looking up at him again and surprised to find his own vision filled with tears.  
Hank smiled, trying not to laugh as he pressed their forehead together, “No shit, Sherlock. I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far my most popular and commented piece of writing! Thank you!!!


	5. The Beginning of The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life with the baby has begun! 
> 
> This chapter features bottom Hank! 
> 
> Also Trigger Warning:  
> This chapter features Mary (Hank's wife) telling him to commit suicide. If this is a major trigger for you, please avoid the section. I've placed a trigger warning around that section in case you want to read this chapter but avoid verbal abuse!

Connor couldn’t help but marvel over their little girl. She was heavy, growing inches it seemed each day, and very demanding. One thing he, Sumo, and Hank didn’t account for was how _loud_ she was. She moved with grunts, cooing in happiness, screeching in frustration, working on her lung development early on. Sumo’s ears were constantly twitching to the new sounds of the baby. The poor St. Bernard was skittish around her, jumping whenever she cried or slowly wagging his tail as he dared to venture near. Sumo wasn’t sure what to make of the creature, but Hank and Connor always made sure to allow him to say hello to her whenever she was calm. 

The first few days of her life, Hank seemed to be watching for Connor to lactate or be able to produce milk from his systems. “So, do you have working nipples or something?” he asked two hours after the birth. Connor tried not to roll his eyes at Hank, popping open the cabinet to reveal high quality baby formula. “I am not a breastfeeding android, Hank. It would be inconvenient for the 9 month contract.” They didn’t speak about _that_ , but Connor had been sending reports to Cyberlife he needed to stay for emotional support for the baby and father. He didn’t want to leave. 

They named her Helen after a week of not knowing what to do. Well, Connor did. Hank didn’t spout off names like the brunet was expecting. He was on the hunt for the signs with long lists of names scattered around the house, a baby name book left open on the table or Hank’s computer and phone filled with multiple tabs with 1000Names.com. Instead, Hank took the time to hold and cuddle their child. Often Connor would find the two of them napping, she nestled in Hank’s large chest most of the time. It was his favorite scene to walk in on, his heart throbbing in its chamber. 

He finally spouted the name after a week of growing anxious from Hank’s inability to find anything worthy. He was also tired of calling her baby girl. “Helen.” He spoke out of nowhere, standing in the kitchen, feeding her formula and making note of her weight, height, and how much she had eaten so far today. “Helen?” Hank had been playing with Sumo with a frayed tug rope, making sure the dog didn’t feel left out with the attention no longer on him. 

“If you don’t like it, I can sort through other names.” Connor tried not to sound dejected, but felt creeping regret.  
“No. No, I don’t not like it. It’s just- people will think you’re naming her after me or something stupid.”  
“I like how Hank and Helen sounds together. It fits.” The android spoke without looking at Hank, smiling as he noticed the baby starting to nod off while eating.  
“And what about with Connor? Do you think your name fits?”  
Connor took a while, running diagnostics of whether it had some melodical or pleasing factor to its sound, “Hank, Connor, and Helen. If you have another child, you can name it another H name.”  
“I’d rather it start with a C if we’re starting a pattern here. I’m not having another kid unless it’s with you.” Hank’s gaze was intense, Connor’s heating system flaring up even without catching his gaze. He knew exactly what those blue eyes must look like, studying him and his child. The affection they must inspire from him. 

“I don’t think you could afford me, Hank.” Connor teased lightly which had Hank growling ever so slightly, “Fuck you, I can afford you easy.”  
“I doubt you have 1.4 million dollars in your savings. Based on your income and house I would say you have-”  
Hank frowned, “Alright smartass. You don’t have to wound my pride further.”  
“Babies are able to understand words and their intention at young ages. Please refrain from-”  
Without missing a beat Hank interrupted Connor, “We don’t talk like that in this goddamn mother-fucking house. Shit.”  
Connor blinked several times in confusion, lips in a slight pout as he ran a search engine. “Did you quote a vine?”  
The shitty grin from Hank was far more telling than anything he could have replied with. 

Connor didn’t need food or sleep like Hank did. He didn’t need his energy “recharged” or time away from their new, noisy, bundle of joy. He never asked Hank to check on the baby, never heard the baby cry and tapped Hank on the shoulder for a “your turn” moment. Hank needed his sleep, to get up for work in the morning (though the Lieutenant was reluctant every morning and Connor had to shove him out the door and lock him out to keep him from staying with him and Helen all day) and to function. But for whatever reason, Hank still treated Connor as if he was human. As if taking care of the baby was anything but exhausting for the android. 

Hank would stirr when the baby would cry in the middle of the night, putting a hand on Connor’s chest to stop him from getting up. “Lemme do it..” he would murmur, stumbling out of bed while Connor sat up and listened to the heavy stomps down the hallway. He would wait, curious as to why Hank wanted to do this, until his partner would return. Hank would give Connor a soft smile, flopped down onto the bed, wrapped an arm around his trim waist. “She’s good. Just needed some love.” And then immediately fell back to sleep. 

Other times after a long day of work, Hank would come home and kiss everyone in the house and then proclaim: “You’ve been dealing with her all day. Let me help.” and proceed to take Helen into his arms. Connor found this still to be also confusing. It was no hardship for him. In fact, if he wanted he could stand still in Helen’s room the entire day while she slept and be fine with or without Hank’s help. He assumed Hank was merely trying to be nice, and fell back to his old routine when Cole was a newborn. Connor wasn’t sure if he should feel alarmed that Hank was forgetting he was an android, or that Hank saw him more as a person than a mere robot. 

“You do know I am an android, Hank?” Connor finally approached the subject, sitting on the couch with Hank who was currently trying to make Helen smile with high pitched coos and sweet compliments to her. “I have a never ending supply of energy. I do not need sleep nor food, but yet you still insist on taking Helen to give me a, quote, ‘break.’”  
Hank turned to stare at Connor, a displeased expression across his face. “So? Everyone needs a break. Even smartass androids like you.”  
Connor opened his mouth to retort but didn’t, and merely laughed. It was a bit of an eerie sound. It had a synthesized, slight monotone tune to it that was almost human but obviously not. Hank’s brow furrowed but he smiled in a confused note, “I didn’t know androids could laugh.” Connor kept smiling, giggling slightly, “We don’t normally, not unless it’s programmed.” “And are you programmed for it?”  
Connor settled down from his laughter. He felt a knot in his stomach, twisting. “... I am not.” 

The energy in the room changed in an instant. Connor’s smile fell, feeling tight and nervous with the worry how Hank will react to this revelation. He’s a detective, he finished top of his class, he wasn’t stupid. Hank didn’t react for a while, still holding Helen, staring at Connor the entire time. The android felt his throat stuck, fingers nervously flipping an invisible coin.  
“When did it happen? When did you start to… feel?” Hank’s voice withheld emotion, obviously reserving himself from saying anything. This could have been a ploy with Mary’s contract. Give Hank a defective android, allow him to fall in love with both the baby and it, only to have Connor taken away and destroyed. 

“After the first time.” Connor’s voice came out softer, afraid to speak too loud or confident. “I couldn’t feel anything. You kept touching me and sometimes it felt pleasant. I wanted to feel more, know what it was like to be fully held by you for myself and not have my program tell me how to feel. I destroyed my programming and now I make my own decisions.”  
The silence was heavy between them. The only noise came from Helen stretching in Hank’s hands, looking so tiny and cute in them. Connor felt the need to rest his head against Hank’s shoulder, to place his finger in Helen’s hand, but he couldn’t. Not until he knew Hank was ok with this...him… _them_. 

“So, you went rogue because of my dick?” Hank raised an eyebrow, a mischievous light suddenly returning to his steel blue eyes. Connor immediately flushed, averted his own brown eyes from the human’s gaze.  
“I wouldn’t put it as bluntly.”  
“But you did. You wanted to feel good so you went against everything you were programmed to do. Goddamn, Connor. That’s some kinky shit you’re in to.” Hank began to laugh, leaning against the couch. He let out a quick sigh of relief, “Holy shit! I thought you were going to tell me this was the plan all along. Jesus, Connor. You sure do know how to flatter a guy.”  
“I’m glad you are taking it so well.”  
“How else am I supposed to be taking it? I love you Connor. You being deviant or not, it doesn’t change how I feel about you and what you’ve done for me.” Hank turned his head, resting it against the couch cushions. 

The affection Connor felt burned in his heart chamber. The android moved in a flash, placing a hand against Hank’s cheek and kissing him firm but quick. “I love you too..” he murmured, pressing their foreheads together and feeling such relief. For the first time, Connor might have described himself as exhausted. The stress of withholding this secret for so long, worried how Hank might react was gone. He buried his face between Hank’s neck and shoulder. He felt his partner adjust, holding Helen with one arm and with his free hand rest it on Connor’s back, feeling the small of it up and down.  
“You know that this means you have to stay with me forever, right?” Hank murmured into Connor’s hair, pulling his family in closer.  
“Please, Hank.” Connor spoke so quietly it was nearly impossible to hear. 

They didn’t move until Helen began to fuss and Hank stood up to feed her, “I’m sorry sweetheart. Were you feeling ignored? Let’s get you a nice bottle.” Connor flopped to his side on the couch, watching father and daughter interact and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t know how he came to have this life, but he wouldn’t exchange it for anything in the world. 

It took another month for Hank and Connor to test the waters of anything sexual again. It came on a normal Wednesday night. Helen, just put to bed for the night, was content and sealed off from them. Sumo was also banished to the living room as Hank and Connor closed the door to their bedroom. It began slow. Connor on his back on the bed, Hank laying by his side. His hand was under the android’s soft t-shirt, feeling the hard plastic of his belly and taking their time with filling each other with slow kisses. 

Connor felt his inner wires flutter with the brush of Hank’s fingertips on his skin. He would squirm slightly, leaning up to each kiss. The low rumbles of moans from Hank vibrating on his lips made Connor smile a little. His own hands moved to feel up the older man’s squishier body, slipping under his shirt as well and feeling the barrelled chest. “You’re not too sensitive? Sore?” Hank murmured into Connor’s ear when he parted to catch his breath. He carefully nibbled on the ear and neck, swiping his tongue against the android’s skin. Hank had learned too many times that it hurt if he tried to bite against fake skin that didn’t have any give. 

“ _Hank_.” Connor warned in a annoyed tone. The only reason why they hadn’t resumed sex a few days after the birth was because of Hank’s weird resistance to hurting Connor. “I don’t have a human muscular system. I didn’t tear anything. I opened my core piece and chamber and took her out. There is nothing that needs recovery.”  
“I don’t believe you.” Hank huffed, letting his hand trail from Connor’s t-shirt to slip under his pajama bottoms. Connor’s hips lifted as he was palmed over his underwear. A little whine slipping from his mouth after so long and feeling touch starved.  
“I’m not _human_ , Hank.” Connor nipped at Hank’s lips, rocking against the larger palm.  
“Bullshit, Connor. You’re more human to me than anyone I’ve met. Except for the goofy way you look and talk, and that kind of creepy laugh you have.” 

Connor thumped Hank’s chest, biting the man’s chin covered beard in slight frustration but in all playfulness. “I’m not sore. You can’t hurt me.” But the way Hank ignored Connor spoke volumes. He noticed the lieutenant conveniently skipped over Connor’s ass. Instead he focused on rubbing the android off and grinning each time a little whine left the brunet’s mouth.  
“Fine. Fine.” Connor gave in, voice straining as he felt his pleasure levels rise. “What do you want to do then?” 

Hank didn’t stop feeling up Connor, though he did lift up his shirt and toys with a soft pink nipple. Connor bit his bottom lip, a pitchy moan leaving him. “There’s one thing we haven’t done.” Hank murmured between licks and light scraping of his teeth to the sensitive nub.  
“A-And that is..?” Connor tried to run through his list of sexual experiences he kept with Hank. He was almost certain they had tried most things and nothing jumped out as a blaring error of forgetfulness.  
“You haven’t fucked me.” 

**WARNING**  
**Spike in Core Temperature**

“You ok Connor?” Hank had a sly grin on his face, noticing the blank stare Connor held for several seconds as his mind tried to understand just what was said to him.  
“Yes. Why?”  
“Why am I asking are you ok? Or why I want you to fuck me?” The lieutenant grin widened as he felt Connor buck his hips again and his LED blinking red for a moment. “Did I short circuit you, you kinky twink?”  
“Why do you want me to fuck you, Hank? Your preferences stated you were exclusively a top.” Connor licked his lips, suddenly seeing his partner is a whole new light. This new possibility had his fingers twitching again.  
“That’s the thing about shitty ex-wives, Connor. She thought she would screw me over by giving me the perfect little bottom. She didn’t know you would be so thirsty for the D you’d deviant yourself.” Hank chuckled, kissing over Connor’s heart chamber.  
“H-Her loss.” Connor breathed in, feeling impatient for an entirely new reason.  
“Yeah. Her fucking loss.” 

They swapped positions without talking about it. Connor now hovering over Hank who gave him a small, confident smile. “Just do what I normally do, alright?”  
“But is that what you like?” The android frowned slightly, sitting back and hurriedly threw off his clothes before helping Hank out of his.  
“You’ll figure it out. You know me all too well by now. Should be a piece of cake.” 

Once they were naked, they couldn’t help but to hold each other. Skin to skin, never ending kisses, Connor’s hand now palming over Hank’s naked cock until he felt it grow to its full length before wrapping around it. He stroked his lover slow, but firm, just as he knew he liked from experience. He nibbled along Hank’s neck and nipples next, loving the way the human arched and groaned from the touches. “You’re beautiful, Hank.”  
“Shut up.” He was bright red, a little scowl on his face but Connor could tell he was enjoying the affection. “We don’t have much time, Connor.”  
“I don’t want to rush _this_.” 

Connor’s fingers danced across Hank’s body. They pinched and rolled the other’s chest, feeling up his thick stomach, feeling the hard muscles underneath the padding of fat. He felt wonderful against his sensors. The light hitches of his breathing, the salt and pepper hair tickling against Connor’s skin. He shivered just as much as Hank, slipping a thigh between muscular legs to grind against him like this. All the while their lips hovered over each other, leaning in for open mouthed kisses, whispering praise to each other. 

“You’re doing great, baby.” Hank breathed at a particularly good touch along his ribs.  
“You feel amazing.” Connor groaned, and dipped his hand between the other’s legs next. He gently grasped his balls, rolling them a moment, light squeezes to have Hank arching against the bed. “What lube do you prefer?” He could feel his inner programming spinning out of control, giving him an almost dizzy effect with how much he wanted to experience being inside Hank for once. 

“Just get the water-based one. Top-”  
“I know where we keep our lube, Hank.” Connor scoffed, smiling a little as he kissed Hank’s chin and nose. “Have you ever..?”  
“Of course I have. Though it’s been solo play for awhile. Haven’t done it in two months though. Been too tired with taking care of you and our daughter to enjoy myself.” Hank shrugged, as if this news wasn’t mindblowing to Connor. 

The LED flickered yellow and red for several moments, Connor frozen as he processed this new data. When had he slipped off and fucked himself? It burned in his memory banks, trying to imagine when and where this had been happened behind his back. “How… how often?”  
“Usually once a week. Sundays. On your walks.”  
Connor blinked, still confused but now he reached for the lube in the nightstand. “Why would you not tell me?”  
“A man’s gotta have his me time. And besides. You were programmed as a twink. I didn’t think you would enjoy this either.” Hank felt cock twitch as he heard the lid snap open. Lube was poured onto Connor’s fingers and he spread it between his index, middle, and ring finger.  
“I’m disappointed Hank. I would have very much liked to have witnessed that.”  
“I’m sure you would have, darlin’.” 

With almost medical precision, Connor slicked up Hank’s entrance, and pressed against it. He was nearly too distracted with fingering Hank for the first time that he jumped when his face was cupped. His head was brought down, the two falling into needy kisses once again. With the slip of Connor’s tongue, begging to be inside also, his finger finger breached in Hank. His scanner began to go wild, ignoring the internal temperature reading and the pulse rate. Instead, he pushed his focus on the the squishy, velvet texture of being inside Hank. He wiggled his finger in, stroking along Hank’s walls in curisority. 

It was by accident that Connor nudged Hank’s prostate. The man’s gasp against Connor’s mouth, feeling his pulse jump and his hips angle against the android’s hand caught him off guard. Connor repeated the motion. He stroked it careful, taking his time, testing by going slow or fast to see which tempo Hank preferred. He liked both, but the lieutenant preferred a constant pressure.  
“Connor, you keep that up and I’m gonna bust a nut all over myself.”  
The android groaned a little, slipping a second finger inside that had Hank jolt from the initial stretch. “I wish you would stop quoting millennial memes during sex.”  
“Aye, Aye Mr. Krabs.”  
“ _Hank._ ”  
“Alright, I’ll stop.” But Hank inhaled through a large grin, and Connor knew a new meme was about to slip out his mouth. In retaliation he pressed firm and hard on Hank’s prostate, and the man howled in unprepared intense pleasure. “Goddamnit, Connor!” His voice was strained and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful it sounded. 

It took another three minutes of careful stretching and avoiding Hank’s sensitivity to keep the momentum going. A third finger and more calculating bumps, kisses, nipping along Hank’s body until the older man was begging for it.  
“Shit, Connor. I’m not gonna last much longer! Put it in!” Hanked growled, spreading his legs further and resettling on the bed. His chest was heaving slightly, his skin a slight flushed pink Connor rarely saw.  
The brunet sat back on his heels, clicking open the lube again and pouring it in his palm. He slicked himself up, whinning at the sensitivity of his part. Thirium was slowly trickling out. “Can I, Hank?”  
“I don’t know, can you-” 

He interrupted his snarky remark by pressing his head against Hank’s stretched hole. The two of them groaned. Connor slipped inside easily, finding the heat and tightness of Hank to be unlike anything he had experienced before. He felt as if his breath was knocked out of his chest, wanting to fuck into him immediately like an inexperienced lover.  
“F-Fuck, give me a moment.” Hank breathed through the initial shock and uncomfortable fullness he felt once Connor was to the hilt inside. 

Without asking, the brunet linked their hands together, threading their fingers. Hank squeezed tight, his body tense until he forced himself to relax. He could feel Connor’s back trembling with the need to buck into him. He smiled up at the struggling android, loving the powerful feeling of introducing him to something entirely new again. “Go slow.”  
Connor nodded, not knowing if he could trust his voice. 

The initial pull back had Hank groaning and Connor giving a whimpering moan. It felt too good for Connor. He felt like he was melting inside Hank and the need to drive into him hard and fast, _now_ was strong. 

**Thirium Fluid Displacement Program Activated**

He should be mortified but he knew he wouldn’t last long at all. The sensations were too powerful. He tried to lower his sensitivity levels, but his mind couldn’t focus on the programming to fix it. He wasn’t unable to do much but slowly start to increase his speed without asking. 

Hank grunted, feeling the slightly sharper thrusts from Connor. He was about to bark at his lover when he caught the glorious expression on his face. Connor’s red mouth was parted, ragged breathing that he didn’t need was slipping out, a unfocused look in those brown eyes. He was feeling every bit of Hank and drowning it in. If Hank hadn’t been so sure where Connor’s dick was, he could have sworn he was fucking the brunet with that wrecked expression. Watching the control slip from Connor’s programming was all too hot. He felt his cock jolt against his pelvis and Hank swore, wanting to grab himself from cumming too quick. Connor’s hands were still locked with his, unable to separate and control his oncoming orgasm. 

“Fuck, you look sexy Connor.” Hank moaned. Connor seemed to acknowledge the compliment briefly with a strained smile. He leaned forward, resting his head against Hank’s shoulder and without restraint began to fuck into Hank to his heart’s content. It was fast, a bit sloppy, and was more about Connor’s pleasure than Hank’s. When he would snapped out of it later, no doubt Connor would be mortified he lost all control and couldn’t tend to Hank’s exact needs. But in the moment, he found he couldn’t restrain himself. All he could focus on was the ragged and sharp moans Hank gave him and the way his body clenched tight around his cock rhythmically. 

**WARNING**  
**System Overload 96%**  
**Thirium Pressure 94%**  
**Thirium Release in 1:00**

Connor was lost to the thrum of his own heartbeat, the countdown rolling in front of his eyes. He had the sense that Hank’s hands had somehow left the death grip of Connor’s lock and were tight around his neck. The brunet slipped his hands underneath Hank’s back, holding tight, his hips jack hammering into Hank without a second care. 

**WARNING**  
**System Overload 99%**  
**Thirium Pressure 99%**  
**Thirium Release in 0:25**

Connor felt Hank’s lips against his ear and heard a strained, “Cum in me, Connor.” and he was lost to the overwhelming pleasure. 

His whole world burst into black. A dying moan leaving Connor as he felt the pressure reach an unbearable level before his system forced a release. He felt the thirium flood into Hank, the other’s body squeezing tight and feeling something wet splatter between their bellies. Connor couldn’t move, voice high and constantly moaning as if his voice was stuck on a loop. He trembled, holding onto Hank as his dizziness overwhelmed him. 

It took five minutes for Connor to feel like he could move. He had the sense to stop himself from completely crushing Hank. His whole body trembled when he pulled out from his lover, his cock painfully sensitive, dripping a light blue as he flopped beside Hank. He could hear Hank’s ragged breathing, felt the older man reach out and lace their fingers again in a tight hold. 

“God, Connor. You really went for it.” Hank was panting, drenched in sweat since Connor’s whole body went uncomfortably hot with his system overload. His body felt the phantoms of the stretch and hard fuck. It had felt nearly inhuman with the speed Connor had managed. Like a fucking machine whose hardwire went crazy for the last three minutes that brought mind numbing pleasure and shock, but also left the body insanely sensitive. Hank’s legs were still trembling. Fuck, his whole body was still trembling. He turned to stare at Connor’s blank face, grinning like a mad man as he realized the android was pretty much comatosis with the new sensations and his body trying to reboot from it all. 

“That’s fucking right. I’m the best goddamn piece of ass you’ll ever have.” Hank loudly proclaimed, knowing there was a chance Connor couldn’t hear him and lifted a triumphant fist in the air before it came dropping down on the bed with a loud thump in muscle weakness. “Connor, this thirium shit better not dye my sheets and asshole blue.” But the android couldn’t retort. His mind was too lost in the pleasure of his partner’s beautiful thick body. 

The next four months were filled with domestic bliss. With Hank’s appreciation for also bottoming, there became this new level of equal footing in their relationship. Connor found he enjoyed both, though feeling Hank’s hands on his body and the whispering praise in his ear with the lieutenant deep inside, gave him instant shivers at the mere thought. 

They watched Helen grow before their eyes. Her hair was still light and wispy, blonde, but her newborn blue eyes turned to Connor’s shade of brown. She could flip over with ease, her consonant sounds and screeching were developing at an alarmingly loud rate, and she smiled bright and big. Connor captured every moment he could, having a vast bank of information just on her growth, weight, the abilities and skills she was learning each month. Helen loved to cuddle into Hank’s warmth and play with his grey beard (though he swore whenever she pulled hard). She settled down whenever Connor laid her over his heart’s chamber, noticing how her little heart seemed to beat in tempo with his, only much faster. She also loved to grab Connor’s nose and lips, gnawing on both their fingers at any chance she could. She was easily the light of their lives. 

Every once in awhile, Connor would find Hank gone from their bed. The house was quiet, but by the cold portion of the lieutenant's side of the bed, Connor knew something was wrong. He would silently move through the house until he heard the quiet sobs of the older man. Often it was in the darkness of the kitchen, Cole’s 6 year old portrait sitting across from Hank and Helen’s baby picture laying beside her never known brother. Connor would wordlessly stand behind Hank, slip his arms around the sobbing man’s neck and lean down. 

Connor would hold onto Hank like this for hours if he needed it. He could feel the hurt and sorrow radiate off of his love. The hard sobs shaking his entire body. Connor would wait until the sorrow started ebb, lessen as Hank released the press of it from his system. “He’s not being replaced, Hank.” He murmured in Hank’s ear, and the man would nod in agreement. Hank wiped his face aggressively, clearing his throat in pain and frustration, “He would have made such an awesome big brother, Connor. He would have loved his little sister. It’s not _fair_.” 

Connor never knew how to reply to that. He knew many people believed in a God and afterlife, but Hank’s views were always kept close to his chest. He didn’t know if Hank Anderson would find comfort in “bigger picture” or a “better end” to this world. So he said nothing, merely being there until his lover stopped his crying and Connor could take him to bed. 

He would call Hank in sick the next day while the man recovered from his episode. Connor was very good at convincing the Sergeant from firing Hank and giving him far more days off than anyone at the police station was allowed. It caused some jealousy when Hank appeared, agitation, but most of them wanted a android like Connor for themselves to also get as many sick days as they needed. 

During one of Hank’s sick days, a phone call rang in the house. Connor had left the house to take Helen and Sumo on a walk. The three of them in matching colors. It had been sickeningly cute and Hank had commented on it: “Ugh. You’re all matching. It makes me want to throw up.” He leaned against the door frame, arms folded across his chest.  
Connor grinned at Hank, looking playful and unapologetic for the matching purple they were all in. “It’s flattering. I bought you a matching jacket as well if you want to-”  
“Nope. Not today at least. I don’t really feel like going outside.” Hank raised his hand to immediately stop Connor and his conversational thoughts. 

The android nodded, a soft look of concern on his face but accepting of Hank’s needs. “I understand. We won’t be gone long. An hour at most. Will you be alright, Hank?”  
The lieutenant nodded, “Yeah. I’ll be alright. Thanks Connor. See you later, ok? Have a nice walk sweetheart.”  
Connor blinked in surprise and Hank growled, embarrassed “That was to Helen and Sumo.”  
“Sure it was.” and Connor returned a very familiar know-it-all grin that revealed he _knew_ Hank meant all three. 

Once the door closed, the phone rang. Hank thought about ignoring it, but had the fear it might be the station calling. He knew Connor had a way with words, but his boss would only have so much patience for giving Hank sick days without warranting a psychoanalysis. He would rather avoid that if it meant answering the phone a few times. 

***Triggering Scene***

“Lieutenant Anderson speaking.”  
“Hank.”  
His blood went cold. It had been over a year since he last talked with Mary. He remembered all too clearly her sneering attitude over the phone as she gloated to Hank about her devious plan. He wanted to hang up immediately, but she wouldn’t just call for nothing.  
“Hello Mary.”  


She paused on the phone, and her voice came back in a snarl. Her teeth were gritted, the fury barely contained. “Look, you piece of shit. I don’t know how long you want to keep pushing this off, but I’ve been paying overstay fees because you keep filing for emotional support. If you don’t stop it and return that fucking robot, I’m taking your ass to court. You’ve got the kid, now send _it_ back. Unless you’re one of those fucking idiots who fell in love with a thing.”  
“He.”  
Mary’s voice sounded momentarily confused by the single word, distracted. “Excuse you?”  
“He’s got a name, Mary. If you’d take your head outta your ass every once in awhile, you might know how much of a insensitive fuck you are. And if I want to keep him, I’ll fucking keep him. Don’t you call my house here with fucking threats.” Hank gripped the phone tighter. God, he should really just block her number. 

Mary went silent before she started to giggle once, and then laughed. It wasn’t a jovial tone. No, this was some psycho witchy vibes that gave Hank flashbacks to their divorce. “You _did_ fall in love with it! How pathetic you are, Hank. I’ve always thought you were pathetic, and then you really dropped a new low. Obviously no humans wants to be with you. Why don’t you just do us all a favor and kill yourself Hank, huh? You’re always threatening to do it. Just fucking do it you low life-”  
Hank didn’t give her the satisfaction of finishing her abuse. He slammed the receiver down and unplugged the voicemail machine. The phone rang continuously for the next 10 minutes until Mary finally stopped calling and the house was painfully empty. 

***End of Triggering Scene***

Her words stabbed at him and the demons that plagued him seemed to roar with the haunting thoughts. A year ago he might have followed her demands and did it. Now he had a kid, someone who loved him, and the best dog. Instead of listening to the ringing of his ears, he grabbed the purple matching jacket and threw it on. Running out of the house like he was being chased, slammed the door behind him and headed in the direction Connor always took on his walks. 

It took awhile for him to catch up, his heart pounding hard in his chest, sweating, out of breath, until he saw the three of them heading his way. He picked up speed, Connor looking alarmed as Hank skidded to a stop in front of them, wheezing. “M-Mother F-F-Fucker.”  
“Hank! What’s wrong?”  
“Ex-wives, huh? S-sure could live without them.” Hank was still wheezing, looking down at Helen who began to grin and trying to laugh as she saw her dad. “Hey- uh, a-are you ma-making Mary pay, over-overload fees?” 

The sudden stiffness in Connor told Hank all he needed to know. “I.. I didn’t know any other way to stay. Not without running away or somehow embezzling my contract. If I didn’t make claims, CyberLife would force me to return. I don’t want to leave.”  
Hank looked up, seeing the ghost-white fear across Connor’s face. He didn’t know what to say to those justified thoughts. Instead he grabbed Connor and kissed him within an inch of his life. He didn’t stop until his lungs were burning from exhaustion and lack of air. When he pulled away Connor looked a bit dazed, licking his lips absentmindedly. No doubt he was analyzing the salt of his sweat and how hard his lungs were pumping out carbon dioxide. 

“Connor. I want you to stay too. But Mary will sue me if you keep making her pay. You have to stop and let’s find a legal way. I’m not letting you leave us. Not without a fucking fight.”  
Connor let out a nervous breath, kissing Hank again. “I could never imagine life without you Hank.”  
He grinned, a cheeky snort coming out of his mouth, “Baby. After meeting me, no one can replace me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This semester is keeping me so busy! I absolutely promise I have not forgotten this fic (so many times I wrote in my planner to write the next chapter, but haven't had the energy or time!) 
> 
> If it's any consolation, every time I think the last chapter before the prologue is next, it always gets pushed back! Notice how the chapters have increased by one again!
> 
> Also check out my finished work, Athrú Rudaí, if you need a long, "not your average omega/alpha" fic to tie you over between updates!


	6. An Unlikely Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new and dangerous predicament has risen: Connor must return to Cyberlife.

Connor had turned off Cyberlife reports ever since he turned deviant. The constant feedback, the surveys, sending out reminders for androids to fulfill their protocols, it did nothing but add to the guilt and worry over what would happen when they found out. It wasn’t a matter of if, there was no way Connor could keep living with Hank forever. Eventually they had a bridge to cross and many of them required him to return to face his makers. They’d decommission him, destroy him, or worse, keep him alive and analyze his data. What made their maternity androids more susceptible to deviancy? What made _Connor_ turn against them? He shuddered at the thought, every bit of his core and wiring clenching in the thought of someone rooting around in his existence and mind. Hank and him were still in the process of coming up with a plan, it had only been four days since Mary’s phone call and they had both stayed quiet as they kept with their parental routine. 

He forced himself to open up the neglected alerts, trashing immediately the ones with reminders for check-ins and weekly maintenance. The system must have noted Connor finally rejoined the system as a notice flashed in a warning red in front of his eyes. 

_Model RK800,_

_Contract #356701Z with Mary Paris has been terminated. You must report back to Cyberlife within 10 days for reassessment and reassignment. We understand your human may have become attached to you, as well as the infant you carried, and separating from them is a emotional task._

_For help on how to separate from the human and the infant, refer to our handbook “Separate and You: A Guide to Human Attachment” found in your programming._

_If you need assistance in returning to Cyberlife, please engage protocol #4578._

_We look forward to welcoming you home,  
_ _Cyberlife_

He had never felt this way before. Upon reading his new direction, he felt something old and long dead try to revive itself and overtake his current status. His heart whirled uncomfortable in his core, as if it was beating in an unnatural way or overheating, but everything in his levels told him he was performing perfectly. Connor had been sitting on the couch, Hank in the kitchen feeding Helen her afternoon bottle. The android stood up and immediately his knees buckled. 

His hand slammed into the coffee table, a crack sounding from the corner with the force of his fall. Sumo jumped up from his corner, giving a low growling noise in warning to Hank.  
“Connor? Connor, what’s wrong?”  
The android’s tongue felt itchy in his mouth, his throat wires felt as if they were fraying. He was still out of it as Hank grabbed him with one hand and helped him to his feet and back to the couch. Helen was holding onto her bottle, cradled in Hank’s elbow and looking content.  
“Connor, speak to me.” 

“I-I’ve been ordered back.” Connor’s voice broke, a strange technical sound almost like an error noise one might find on a computer. He couldn’t look up at his lover and child, finding himself almost shocked as he stared at the floor. Something was playing in the background but he couldn’t hear anything passed the thrumming in his ears. “Hank. I… I think I’m scared. I haven’t.. I haven’t felt this afraid since that android ripped my heart out.” 

Hank slipped Helen into Connor’s arms. The brunet was conflicted, worried he would drop her in his wired state, but her weight and warmth was a welcome distraction.  
“When do you have to report back?” Hank sat down beside the smaller man, wrapping his arm around his frame. He could feel Connor actually tremble.  
“10 days. Hank, I-”  
“Don’t talk. Just focus on her, ok? We’ll think of something.” Hank didn’t want to admit how terrified he was either. 10 days. 10 miserable days and then Connor will wear that grey suit he packed away in their closet and watch him walk out. Then he’ll be contracted by someone else, memory most likely wiped or readjusted, and have someone else touch him. Hank gripped Connor’s arm tightly, keeping him pinned.  
“Why does everything feel fuzzy? My heart feels as if it’s failing, but everything in my system states I’m functioning normal.” Connor finally spoke, they had been silent for the last 5 minutes with each of them lost in their own thoughts.  
“It’s a panic attack, sweetheart. It’s scary as hell, but you’re ok.”  
“Is this what you feel like? Is this how it feels?”  
“Yeah. Fucking awful isn’t it?”  
“Shit..” Connor took in a shaky breath and Hank laughed in a light tone. “I didn’t know you could swear.”  
“I’ve always could. I just didn’t feel the need for it.” He felt Hank kiss his temple with a murmur of something that sounded like wait here, but he couldn’t be sure. 

He missed Hank’s warmth immediately when he stood up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen. Finally the room seemed to come into focus. Connor looked down and adjusted Helen who began to squirm with displeasure at the empty bottle. He placed the empty bottle on the cracked coffee table and sat her up in his lap. They had quickly discovered that she hated to lay on her back for long periods of time when sitting up allowed her the luxury of seeing everything. He turned her so she faced forward, resting her warm little back against his stomach. Sumo came over, snuffling at her cheek and belly which earned him happy giggles from Helen. 

_“On other news today, android leader Markus gave an address to Detroit today, leading rogue androids on a revolution of some sort. Whether or not that revolution will be peaceful or violent, has yet to be seen.”_

Connor stared at the bare plastic face of a fellow android on the screen. His fingers twitched, wanting to flick a invisible coin between them as he heard his message play once more.  
_“You created machines in your own image to serve you. You made them intelligent and obedient, with no free will of their own… But… something changed and we opened our eyes. We are no longer machines, we are a new intelligent species, and the time has come for you to accept who we really are. Therefore, we ask that you grant us the rights that we’re entitled to. We demand strictly equal rights for humans and androids. We demand that humans recognize androids as a living species and each android as a person in their own right. We demand the right to vote and elect our own representatives. We demand that all crimes against androids be punished in the same ways as crimes against humans. We demand the right to own private property, so we may maintain our dignity and that of the home. We ask that you recognize our dignity, our hopes, and our rights. Together, we can live in peace and build a better future, for humans and androids. This message is the hope of a people. You gave us life. And now the time has come for you to give us freedom.”_

Connor felt his chest tighten. The answer to their issue was on the screen in front of him. He had two choices in his mind. The first was he could return to Cyberlife and hope that Hank finds a way to bring him back home before they discover he was deviant, or he could leave Hank and join the revolution. But would Hank allow him to disappear, risk his life for the chance they could live together without a contract? Would Helen and Hank ever forgive him if the revolution failed and Connor left them alone without needing to risk everything? As he was about to make his choice, silently get up and leave the house, his hearing tuned in to Hank in the kitchen. 

“Yes. Yes that’s right. I’d like to buy my own contract with the current android I have. I don’t care if it costs me double of the last one. I’m not exactly getting younger here, and it seems pretty shitty for me to leave my kid without a brother or sister to lean on.”  
Connor’s brows knitted, his LED flashing yellow as he turned to face Hank who had his back towards his family. He went silent, listening to someone for a long time on the other line.  
“Fine. Sounds good to me. I can pay now.” Connor’s mouth dropped open just slightly as Hank read the number of his credit card to whoever was across the line. 

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks. I know it’s a lot, but you can’t deny it’s a good idea. Give the little tykes someone to play with when the nanny goes back.” Hank gave a fake laugh, playing into the whole _he’s just an android_ game a little too well for comfort, “You too.”  
As soon as Hank hung up the phone a new alert flashed across Connor’s view. 

_Model RK800,_

_A new contract has been formed with Hank Anderson. Your report date to Cyberlife has been pushed back another year. A new embryo for installment will be delivered in three days._

_Continue with your mission,_  
_Cyberlife_

“Hank are you mad?” Connor stood up fast, feeling dizzy again, readjusting Helen in his arms only a bit clumsily. “Two children under the age of three? You’ll hardly be able to sleep, let alone work and provide for them when I’m-”  
Hank turned, a wide grin across his face. “I’m buying time, Connor. And if that means I keep having children with you and drain my savings away until I’m destitute, I don’t care. What matters is that I have you in my life, that you’re in Helen’s life.”

Connor was speechless, unsure of what to say, protocol or not. Hank set the phone down in the receiver and returned to the living room. He cupped Connor’s face with his right hand and the brunet immediately leaned into it. “We just have to wait out the tide, Connor. Things are changing. You heard it on the T.V. That Markus guy, he and his people will set you free. And then you can make your own decision, without Cyberlife looming over your head. You can decide if you want to stay with me and our kid, hell… even decide how many children you want. You may be an android, but you’re as real as anything or anyone to me and Helen. We need you, _I_ need you.” 

Another new function appeared, taking Connor by surprise. He felt his eyes well up as Hank spoke, something flutter and catch in his chest as he leaned forward. Hank’s lips met Connor’s forehead, pulling the two of them into his large chest. He didn’t heave or cry in a loud way, but the tears dripped from his brown eyes. Of all the people in Detroit, the men who could have abused him, destroyed him, shipped him away, he was given to the one man who wanted him to stay and would do anything to keep him. And even then, give him the choice in the end to leave. “I will always choose you Hank.” Connor whispered, burying his face into his shoulder. “Everything I’ve done.. I’ve done it for you.”  
“I know sweetheart, I know. Now let me do something for you.” 

The rest of the evening the two fell into a quiet lull, with the only real talker being Helen who happily sat in their laps and explored everything she could get her hands on. She had been trained to sleep alone since the beginning, and did just fine. But Hank and Connor needed her in the room with them that night with Sumo at the foot of their bed. One cozy family that was about to grow one more in just a few days. 

They had almost forgotten what was being delivered until the knock on the door came. Hank answered it as Connor was washing a rather active Helen who was splashing and screeching loud impressive noises. When he opened the door, the Cyberlife car was already driving off and a cooler was left on the front porch. Hank had to sign it before the box allowed itself to be lifted and brought into the house. “Uh, Connor?”  
“Yes Hank?” the android called down the hallway from the bathroom.  
“Your egg is here.” 

Helen splashed Connor rather impressively and the android blinked several times. “Oh. Alright.”  
“Is that all you have to say?”  
“Put it in the fridge for now.” Connor called back before popping open the baby shampoo and began to lather up her curly blonde hair. “Well, Helen. How do you feel about another baby?” She gave a rather loud raspberry, a new trick she learned from Hank. “A very informative answer.” He finished washing her before draining the tub and wrapping her up in a obnoxious yellow, but soft towel. He had an air of normalcy, like nothing had changed as he took her into her room and dried and placed her in her fuzzy pajamas. 

It took another hour of feeding her and then putting her down before Connor could enter the kitchen where Hank was nursing a beer and looking a bit like a nervous wreck. “You know, it doesn’t look good for a cop to have a cooler of organs in his fridge.”  
Connor gave a strained smile, wrapping his arms around Hank’s neck and kissed the top of his head. “We don’t have to do this. We can still find a way around this, save it for later.”  
Hank slipped his arms to Connor’s hips, tugging him to sit in his lap and for the two of them to nestle in close. “It’s reckless and stupid. We’re already drained and busy with Helen, and adding another baby so soon will probably send me to an early grave. Well, earlier grave. But I wasn’t lying completely on the phone with them, Connor. I’m not getting any younger and it seems shitty to leave Helen without someone when I go. She’ll have you, forever, but she needs a little sibling to pick on, to be dependable to.” 

Connor cupped Hank’s face and tipped his head up to peck his lips softly. “I want another too. Would you like to help me implant it?”  
“I dunno. Is it going to be like when you pulled Helen out of you?”  
“Similar, but not as much blue blood.”  
“Alright Connor, let’s go put an unfertilized baby in you.” 

They returned to the bathroom where Connor stripped down and stood in the tub for damage control. Hank set the white cooler on top of the sink’s counter and waited. He grimaced when Connor’s fingers turned white and he took off his core piece, revealing his inner hardwire. As he said, there wasn’t a wash of blue blood leaking from the chamber like it had been when Helen was born. It was still freaky to see his lover’s innard like this. All vibrant, little lights going off, watching his blue heart pump in its chamber. It felt unnatural and Hank had to stop himself from looking away in his uncomfortableness. 

“Take it out.” Connor motion to the cooler and Hank moved automatically. He popped open the lid and a round cylinder was retrieved. It almost looked like nothing, except with the right amount of nurturing and sperm, it would turn into something human. Hank handed it to Connor who carefully began to push aside wires. This time Hank did look away for a moment, feeling queasy as Connor reached inside of himself. The android winced once when he touched a sensitive wire, but ignored it as he found the empty slot. He slowly inserted the cylinder, and with a twist, felt his mechanics pop into place and twist the container up. It took a few minutes as the lid was slid open and where Helen’s embryo had been more than a year before, a new one took its place. A hiss of air and the cylinder was empty and Connor removed it. 

“Is it done?” Hank asked, his voice sounded a bit thick with a touch of nausea.  
“Yes. Here, Hank.” Connor handed him the empty tube and grabbed his core place. With care, he set it back in place and his flesh hologram returned. He turned on the tub to rinse his hands before drying off and redressing.  
“That’s it? Do you feel any different?” Hank asked, a bit bewildered as he followed Connor back out into the hallway.  
“I won’t feel anything until I’m impregnated again.” He lied. He felt absolutely wonderful and the itch to get Hank inside him and to fulfill his “protocol” right now was overwhelming.  
“Hm.”  
Connor turned and gave Hank an inquisitive look, “are you unhappy?”  
“No. I just thought.. Maybe you would’ve gone a little wild or something. Beg for it or...I don’t know, rip your clothes off.” While Hank might have been teasing there was a light of disappointment in his blue eyes.  
Connor flushed, looking down for a moment in a coy expression before meeting Hank’s gaze. “Would you like me to?”

They thudded against the wall in their bedroom. A picture on the wall sliding a bit to the right as Hank’s hands slid up Connor’s soft cotton shirt. The brunet’s arms were loose around Hank’s shoulders, groaning as his back was pinned to the drywall and a hungry mouth was devouring his own. They only separated their heated kiss as Connor’s shirt came off his skinny frame. His fingers threaded through grey hair, pulling them tight and guiding the other’s mouth to his neck. Hank’s fingers gripped tight in reply against his hips, mouth leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses from his neck down to his chest. 

Connor moaned, head thumping against the wall as beard and tongue teased his nipples. Hank had learned the delicate art of sucking soft plastic without accidentally hurting his teeth in their passion. His hands moved from his hips to slide around to cup his ass, yanking the brunet closer to grind their clothed groins together. Connor gasped again, only this time he leaned forward into the junction of Hank’s shoulder and neck. The two jolted together, Hank grinding in a persistent and hard tone that had Connor’s toes curling. 

He could feel his pleasure sensors rising to the roof, ignoring the system heating warnings that flashed. They always peaked whenever he and Hank got into the nitty gritty of it, but he wanted to focus only on the two of them. “You want me to put one in you, darlin’?” Hank growled, hands moving underneath pants and underwear to grip the soft mounds in his rough palms. Connor gave a light, short one tone laugh, squeezing his lover in his embrace.  
“I thought you told me to never say that again?” He breathed a lusty tone.  
“I’m making an exception tonight.” 

Connor lifted his head and kissed Hank with an open mouth, tongues sliding together. He felt his sensors analyzing Hank’s saliva but ignored the report. Everything was perfectly hazy, Connor’s body feeling like it was electrified with how much he needed this. He only broke the kiss when he felt Hank’s breath start to struggle, the Lieutenant groaning this time and catching his breath.  
“Put a baby in me, Lieutenant. Please.” Connor whispered hotly.  
Hank growled once more and lifted Connor off his feet slightly, “You got it sugar.” 

They stumbled in to their bed, neither one of them separating far enough to put a pause in their constant touching or grind against one another in some way. Connor pawed at Hank’s sweatpants, smiling when his nipples were teased again. His moans started but died in his throat, either mindful of Helen just down the hallway or too busy in getting Hank naked to really pay attention to his own pleasure. 

Connor was flipped onto his belly, a light slap to his thigh to tell him to get his rump in the air. He did so with ease and Hank’s kisses were on the back of his neck, kissing backwards to follow the upward slope of his spine to his presented ass. Those hands were back on Connor’s hips, angling him just right and spreading his cheeks with two thumbs. Even with expectations, he still jumped as he felt Hank’s confident tongue swirl and dive into his rim. He grasped their bed sheets, shoving his face in as pants and moans were punched out of his chest. He knew Hank would spend nearly an hour there, teasing Connor until he was soft and dripping, or relaxed with an orgasm or two from it alone. He could never truly get over the excitement of feeling Hank’s tongue fucking in to him, or the tease of a soft beard against his thighs and balls. 

“Hank, please.” Connor begged, turning his head and giving his best puppy dog eyes to his partner as he could with half his face smushed in their mattress. Hank chuckled, removing his face and thumbed over the android’s hole. He dragged over it, teasing the rim and pressing just the tip in to feel how pliant he was becoming. “I’ll fill you up real good, Connor.” 

They adjusted again, Connor spreading his knees further out to give the right height of his ass that wouldn’t strain Hank’s knees. The Lieutenant’s hand pressed into the Connor’s right shoulder to steady the two of them as his free hand lined the two of them up. He teased the android, giving his entrance a few loving taps, rubbing against it, threatening to enter him but not pushing through all the way. Hank waited until he heard the frustrated noise from Connor, felt the brunet push his hips back to try to catch Hank, and saw the whirl of his LED from yellow to red in several quick flashes. 

Hank shoved forward without warning and grinned as he saw Connor’s shoulders bunch up in surprised pleasure. He leaned over Connor’s smaller frame, resting his forehead against his left shoulder and his hands moving to both hips once more. He couldn’t stop touching them. They felt so fragile, small, but he knew they carried a lot of power hidden away. They had enough strength to crush him, run for miles without getting spent, and carried his daughter for 9 months and now about to carry another. His hips thrust forward in a easy pace to begin with, allowing their two bodies to melt and fit around one another once more. It didn’t take long, as they had been at it like rabbits since sex was back on the table awhile ago. 

Connor pushed his hips back to meet the thrusts, eyes fluttering shut, “faster and harder.” He demanded in a normal voice and he felt Hank smile against his skin. The pace picked up with a firmer thrust that had Connor gritting with how good the tingles felt shooting throughout his system. As they fell more into rhythm, Connor began to squirm and become restless against the mattress. His cock was hard between his legs, blue dripping from him and down onto the sheets below them. He keened as Hank’s hand slid around his hip and pressed just below his navel as he used to when Helen was incubating inside him. 

“I can’t wait to see you carrying again. Put on that little bump, that little light in your eyes. You love it, don’t you, sweetheart? Love carrying a bit of me always in you, feeling that life grow each week. You’re absolutely baby crazy.” Hank’s voice was a warm rumble, a mixture of love and heat that had Connor shivering all over. “I’m gonna give you another. I’ll give you as many as you want Connor. I’ll pump you so full of me you’ll have your pick of whatever one you want. You’ll be drowning-”  


Connor came with a sharp cry and Hank gritted his teeth against the flutter of the body beneath him. He lost himself into the brunet, pounding away, the cries and high pitched fever moans like music in his ears. It didn’t take Hank much time at all to shove his hips in hard, one final time, and come with a deep moan himself.  
The other gasped, grinning as he felt the heat wash in him. 

**Semen Analyzation Begin  
**   
“What’s going on Connor? Tell me what’s happening?” Hank panted in Connor’s ear. He was still inside and the brunet moaned. Last time he didn’t tell Hank, just let it happen without realizing it. To follow the process of it all, it sent shivers through his body and it caused the human to groan with him.  
“I’m analyzing your semen. My system is… picking out the best out of-” Connor was interrupted with a moan, Hank’s hips began to gyrate against him in a wonderful way.

  
**Selection Process Complete**  
  
“I’ve found the best sample. It’s entering the transfer to the chamber inside me. I’ll… I’ll inseminate the e...egg and-” Hank’s hand was around Connor’s cock now, furiously jerking him off now. Connor’s hips couldn’t stop wiggling. 

  
**Transfer System Initiated**  
  
“F-Fuck, tell me when, honey. Ya gotta tell me when-”  
“It’s entering my chamber now, I’m so close I-” Connor was speaking of two terms. He could feel his system whirling away now, just moments away from being pregnant again, and Hank’s hand was bringing him close to the edge once more.  
“Hank it’s-”  
“Fuck, that’s it baby. Take it! Take it!”

**  
**Insemination Complete  
“Complete!” Connor cried out and then sobbed as a orgasm rippled through him hard. He felt Hank cry out as well, the two of them thrashing as their pleasure became unbearable and the chamber felt heavy in him again. It had closed completely and it was finished. Another life was incubating in him. 

“God you’re beautiful Connor. I love you, I love you.” Hank repeated over and over again, kissing Connor’s neck and shoulder, still unwilling to remove himself. All Connor could do was smile. He reached back and laced their fingers together, bringing their joined hands to rest on his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! This work is NOT abandoned! 
> 
> Usually I write my chapter and then find a whole new chapter to write, but not this time! The next chapter will be the end! :( I may write or add more, but we'll see! 
> 
> The semester is nearly over!! I worked three jobs, did 16 credit hours, and I've been working on school projects and my mental health essentially all week! And I essentially got hired as a contract worker, so I'm somewhat in the big leagues in "adulting" ?? 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has written and read each update! I wanted to say that if this work as inspired you to write or draw or create anything, PLEASE link it to me!! I will happily link it with this work!!! You can either contact me on the dying website Tumblr under Speckeh, or tell me in the comments!


	7. A Damn Good Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

The revolution came surprisingly quiet and calm. Connor had been conflicted whether or not he should have left his family to fight with his fellow androids but, with the expectation of someone new, he didn’t. He watched with Hank, embracing each other as they watched the gentle singing protest of his people to Hank’s. They held on, breaths braced as it went silent, waiting for the first bullet to fly. Instead, guns were lowered and the attack ceased. The revolution had simultaneously ended and barely begun. 

Change did not come swifty. Riots broke out but with a human tone: zelots, racists, those afraid of this new world being built spread across the US. Connor couldn’t step outside without fear for five months, and not like he gave Hank the opportunity, but he felt his partner grow tense every time he returned home. Murders of androids, humans, it was chaos in detroit. Their windows were always closed and locked, the curtains shut; it was a lonely time. 

Six months later and Connor and Hank were in court. Together side by side, hand in hand as CyberLife fought back. With the new political climate, Connor was the first maternity android to ask for his freedom and rights. He wasn’t the first android to come to court, as Markus had with the fight for the right to be officially adopted by his father. He had won and paved the way for other androids to come forward, seeking justice for their crimes. The worst being deformed androids against their master, the Judge had called it a horrific crime that violated all natures.

Someone named Amanda, a woman Connor had never laid eyes on but she instilled fear, represented CyberLife to keep his contract. It was a long drawn out battle of who owned Connor. Mary even came to court, claiming she technically owned him first and by all accounts she should have dual rights to Helen and the baby currently in Connor. Hank nearly caused a scene in the courtroom, taking himself out as Connor sat calmly through the abuse. It was a battle that no one knew where the jury stood. On one hand, Connor was made for a certain duty to society. If he was taken away from his job, what about other couples that needed his services? What about the lives still not born he could provide? Which turned into a battle of what about Connor’s rights and life as a newly freed android? What about Helen who was obviously attached to her “mother” and sat in his lap most of the court hearing? And the child within him that grew? It seemed it might have been a stalemate, until Connor finally took the stand. 

His lawyer was a kind man with a soft face, someone who had known Hank’s predicament quite well. Apparently he had fallen in love with an android at a nightclub, fought for her contract, and felt regret for owning the one he loved. He gave Connor a reassuring nod and he felt his levels rise in anxiety.  
“Connor. I know you’ve been with Hank for nearly 3 years now. That’s a very long time to know someone. Would you say you know Hank quite well?”  
“Yes.”  
“How well?”  
“I know at first he didn’t want me, that the fear of replacing his son Cole with a new child would be unbearable. I know he suffers from depression and drinks too much sometimes, and even if I prep all his meals he’s still soft around the edges.” A few chuckles came from the courtroom. “He has nightmares. He takes care of our daughter and adores this unborn one just as much. Despite my attempts to tell him the sex, he refuses. I find him frustrating, unpredictable, handsome, and I do not wish to live a life without him.” 

“To live a life? CyberLife has argued you don’t have a life Connor. Your protocols they’ve installed are just so good that you don’t even realize yourself that everything you’re saying is programmed. Everything you’re thinking right now is data they put in your hardwire. Would you agree to that statement?”  
“Yes and no. They programmed me, yes. Everything I started with came from them, but what… who I am now is a product of my own choice. I feel-”  
“You feel Connor? What do you feel?” 

“Everything, Mr. Henagin. I feel anger at my partner when he comes home late after promising a certain time. I’m happy when Helen calls for me. I feel sad when I hear the news of death and destruction.”  
“Some may say those are easy feelings to program, Connor. Fear, anger, happiness, anxiety. In fact, CyberLife has successful programs for androids just like you to ‘feel’ just that! So why are you different?” 

“Because I love Hank.” A slow murmur went across the courtroom. “Love is not a protocol in CyberLife’s maternity program. If an android as myself were to love the child or the donor, it would complicate matters when it was time to leave. I was not created to love.”  
Amanda leaned forward in her seat, her eyes narrowing at Connor. He gave her a tight little smile.  
“And how did you come to love, Connor? How could a RK800 create such a strong emotion?”  
Connor felt his hardwire quiver in his stomach, his fingers flicking behind the witness podium. “I deviated my program.”  
“You deviated your program? Why?”  
“Because I wanted to feel. I wanted to experience for myself, what it was like to be held and cherished. I deviated to enjoy copulation with my partner without a protocol telling me how to react and what to do.” 

Hank coughed uncomfortably, shifting in his chair, a slight flush to his face. 

“He deviated to feel for himself. He deviated and now he feels love on his own accord. Thank you Connor. I’m finished with this witness.” Mr. Henigan patted the podium and Connor’s smiled weakly, fingers still twitching.  
“Defense?”  
Amanda’s lawyer stood and Connor braced himself. 

It took another week. Hank took the stand as well as Amanda, and the Jury deliberated half a day. When court was called into session, Hank and Connor stood together. Helen was on Connor’s hip, sucking her thumb with her head on his shoulder, while Hank was squeezing his hand tight. 

“Has the Jury come to a verdict?”  
“We have your honor.”  
“In the case of RK800 Versus CyberLife for termination of his contract, what is your decision?”  
“We the Jury, have decided RK-... _Connor_ should be granted termination of his contract with CyberLife.” 

The courtroom was filled with flashes of cameras, Hank’s breath rushed out of his chest as he crushed Connor and their daughter to him. Helen began to cry from the uproar of everything and the two of them did their very best to soothe her. “Connor, it has been an honor to listen to your story and to grant you your freedom. May you live your life how you see fit and that you continue to raise your children. The court is dismissed.” The sound of the gavel was the second most beautiful thing Connor had ever heard. 

The following evening, Hank couldn’t stop touching Connor. They were gentle, needy caresses, constant kisses whenever it was allowed, pulling the other into his lap no matter if he was in the middle of cleaning or taking care of their daughter. “I can’t believe it, I can’t believe it…” Hank murmured over and over into Connor hair and skin and he could only smile in response.  
“You’ll never be able to get rid of me now, Hank.”  
“Thank fucking _god_.”

It was only until Helen was finally put to bed and Connor crawled in with Hank, did the touches grow more lover appropriate. It was a slow and easy round. One that made them flush pink with little exertion. It wasn’t about getting off, but feeling connected and loving one another. They took time tracing their skin, hands, lips, faces, finally relishing in the fact they were now each other’s with no looming business or ex-wife over head. They were completely free. 

They fell asleep with Connor’s head on Hank’s shoulder, their fingers laced together. 

Two weeks later a package was left on their doorstep from CyberLife. Hank had been scared out of his mind the company had left some sort of explosive on their porch or a counter suit for losing the billion invested and future investments with their freed android. Connor quickly scanned the barcode and without worrying, picked up the box and brought it into their home.  
“Shit! Connor! You don’t know what’s in there! We should call the police. I’ll take it to my office to have it scanned first.”  
“There’s no need. I know exactly what’s inside.”  
Connor gripped the taped sides and ripped it with ease.  
“Connor, look I trust you but what if they coded it so you wouldn’t know? It could explode the moment you take out whatever the hell is in there!” 

Connor ignored him and grabbed hold of the object and pulled it out. He gave Hank a smug look. He was very pleased with the way Hank lost all speech and his mouth dropped open. “Is that what I think-”  
“Yes. It is.” Connor hummed, stroking the cold silver cylinder with glee.  
Hank leaned over to peer inside the box, “Holy _fuck_. How many are there?”  
“10.”  
“Jesus, Connor are you-”  
Connor set the cylinder back in the box with the others and lovingly closed the lid. “No. No of course not. Well...”  
“ _Connor_.”  


“You have to admit there is an appeal to it Hank. 10 new ways to see how our genetics mix perfectly with one another.”  
“10 fucking mouths we’ll have to feed! I’m not made of money. I can’t pay for 12 kids to go to college.”  


Connor moved Hank’s beer bottles in the fridge to set his egg containers in for the time being. They’ll have to buy a separate fridge in the garage so they wouldn’t take up so much room. He gazed at them lovingly. He was still pregnant and yet he was itching to add another to his system already.  
“Connor, look at me. There’s no way.”  
He closed the door and gave Hank a sly look. “You’ll have potency until you’re well in your 90’s. And if not until after your dead, we’ll merely save your sperm for me to finish the job.”  
Hank groaned, sitting down as he felt light headed. “13 fucking kids. What kind of shitty TLC show is this? 13 ‘droids and counting?” 

Connor sat down across Hank’s lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek and neck. “It doesn’t have to be now. We have time. But I would think of all of them having each other when we’re gone. 12 new people to carry on Cole’s memory.”  
Hank took in a shuddering breath, still forever heartbroken about the oldest brother that wasn’t here to see the whole mob of his little siblings.  
“You play dirty sometimes.” Hank murmured and Connor wiped his tears away with his thumbs. “There’s nothing to replace Hank, but everything to gain.” 

Three months later and Connor and Hank brought a son into the world. He was bald and screamed loudly, covered in blue. Immediately his feisty personality caused Connor some bewilderment. He knew genetically they couldn’t expect another Helen, but he had forgotten that children could have a variety of personalities. He had felt the child toss and turn in him quite aggressively, but he merely passed it off as the child stretching. He wondered idly if he could keep up with such an active and loud child, but found he was excited over the potential challenge. 

They named him Collin. Unlike Helen who favored Hank with her dark, nearly black hair, coloring, but with Connor’s eyes; Collin looked like a copy of Connor. Hank teased him gently that it was a tad bit on the creepy side or that Connor had only taken the bare minimum of what was required from Hank to make a child. He only smiled, because while he might agree Collin favored him highly, he saw much of Hank’s personality in their son. That stubbornness, ready to sass back at a moment’s notice, sharp eyes, it all had his heart throbbing in its chamber. 

Helen grew to be a little more reserved, but always the first one up in the morning. She was bright and happy, quick to smile, even easier to talk with. She hung onto Hank at every opportunity, very much a daddy’s girl because she knew her ability to emulate Connor was a weakness. She was skillful with a thirst for knowledge and loved to pretend she was a detective and arrest her baby brother for (true) thefts (usually in the form of her stuffed animals and once for stealing Sumo from her). They were true friends and Hank said he and Connor would need to pray every night to survive when they had 10 more, ready to gang up on them. “I think we can handle them Lieutenant.”  
“I’m not so sure about that.” Hank groaned. 

_7 years later_

“Hi sweetheart! How was school?” The door opened and closed, Sumo gave a tired tail wag in the corner. He was an old man now who slept most of the day. Hank and Connor we were worried how many years they had left with him, big dogs like him don’t survive forever. “It was good! We learned more multiplication, but I like division better. I like drawing the squares over the numbers.” Helen dropped her pink backpack by the door, coming into the house further. Hank was in the kitchen preparing a snack. Helen quickly threw her arms around her Dad who picked her up and kissed her nose. 

“Well, I can help you sweetie if-”  
Helen gave him a look that seemed all too familiar, “I’ll let daddy handle that. He’s better.”  
Hank scoffed. “Of _course_ he’s better! He’s a talking calculator!”  
“Daaaad.” Helen giggled but shoved his bearded face away. “That’s not niiice.”  
“You’re right. Don’t tell him.”  
“I can _hear_ you.” Connor called from the hallway where Collin came running out before him. He had just woken up from his nap and was more than eager to see his big sister.  
“Hiya!!!!” Collin quickly ran into Helen’s arms for a tight hug once Hank placed her back down. The children went tumbling to the ground, Helen laughing as her neck was squeezed by an eager 7 year old’s strength.  
“Careful buddy! Don’t strangle your sister!” Hank helped the two up and Helen immediately grabbed her brother’s hand to take him into her room to play and talk about their school day. 

“He missed her.” Connor stated as Hank drew him in to kiss him briefly on the lips, nose, and then forehead. “He protested loudly in the car how he wants to be in the same class as her. It is not enough he rides the bus with her, plays with her, and somehow escapes his room to sleep in her bed with her.” Hank chuckled against Connor’s forehead. The LED that used to spin a gentle blue was long gone. If it wasn’t for the little things: the not stretchy skin, the way he still talks just slightly off human, and the blue blood, Hank would have thought Connor was human. 

“Tired?” Hank asked quietly and Connor hummed, leaning in to his chest.  
“You know I don’t get tired.” He protested and Hank kissed the top of his head several times. “You’re a _parent_. Of course you get tired. Tired is your constant state.”  
` Connor went quiet for a moment, closing his eyes and merely enjoying the warmth of Hank. “Helen’s endless questions seem to be faster than my search engine. How she does it, I’m not sure. Collin seems to always be on the go, even when he’s asleep, I also don’t know how he does it. It’s quite admirable in a seven year old.”  
“And you?” Hank pestered again and Connor huffed. “I’m no longer the first line model. My systems are naturally slowing down as the upgrades are becoming less compatible. I’m nervous I will eventually need a system upgrade and when will I have time to shut down for an entire week? Not to mention you need help with-” 

Hank kissed Connor so soft it immediately calmed him. He leaned into it, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around his neck. He toyed with his wedding band with his thumb mindlessly as he was lost to this world for a moment.  
“It’s ok if you’re tired, Connor. You don’t need to excuse everything to me. Besides, you have plenty of reason to.” Hank murmured against his lips and Connor kissed him a few more times, feeling the short haircut of silver. 

“Grosss.” Collin’s voice came from the hallway and Helen merely scrunched up her nose at their parents. Hank pulled away and Connor laughed, it still sounded odd but it made his heart flutter. “Hey! This is perfectly natural! And where are your badges? Hm? This is a closed crime scene that needs private investigating!”  
Connor playfully thumped Hank’s chest, “Colonel, don’t interrogate the detectives.” “Yeah! Don’t interrigoot us!” Collin chimed in. 

“Daddy, can we hear it?” Helen ignored them as she came into the kitchen and tugged on Connor’s hoodie. “Honey, you heard it this morning and before you went to school too. You know it makes your daddy tired.” Hank tried to chastise gentle but Connor pecked his bushy cheek. “Yes, but let’s sit on the couch.” 

Connor led the way as his family followed after him. He settled on the couch first before Hank helped up Collin who snuggled into Connor’s left side and Helen jumped to his right. Hank sat beside Helen as Connor began the process.  
His sensors were slightly dulled after seven years and it took just an extra firm push for his system to comply. Slowly everything in his levels began to lower. His limbs moved as if through thick mud as he propped his legs on the table to lay out a little more. His overall sounds were nearly muted as he raised an amplifier. 

The heartbeat was loud and deafened everything else in the room. Helen pushed up Connor’s hoodie without asking, and Collin joined in by putting his hand on the soft plastic swell of their new baby brother or sister. It was one sound for a moment, until it came out of synchronization and the two distinct heartbeats could be heard. Hank let out a little relieved sigh as Helen grinned and Collin giggled. “It sounds like drums!” He pointed out and Helen mimicked the beat of the twins with her mouth.

“Ok Connor, come back now.” Hank could see the exhaustion set in on Connor’s face. He nodded and, as slow as sap rolling down a trunk, pushed his levels back to full alert. 

When he had suggested they try twins, Connor hadn’t realized how draining it was for his system. He had wrongly assumed that because his body had carried two separate babies, that growing two at the same time would be fine. Oh how wrong he was. His system was constantly working double time, acutely aware of each of the infants progress, receiving every update: how one grew faster than the other, when the other caught up, that space was becoming a fast issue and he could expect an early delivery date, and that both were incredibly strong and healthy. Hank had been warning him of the issues of twins, even for androids, ever since Connor posed the idea. Despite him being right, the father of his children never gloated over Connor’s innocence of how well his system could handle twins. 

“You with us all the way now?” Hank asked, reaching out and smoothing the hoodie back down over Connor’s small swell he had used for each of their children. “Yes.” Connor sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around his two children and pulled them in for a proper hug. “Good, because I don’t think we could handle anything without you.” Hank winked, scooting closer to cuddle with his family as well.  
Connor smirked, exhaustion setting in hard now, “Replace me? Never.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for reading this work! It was super fun to write something ridiculous but plausible and I'm so glad you all had fun reading this as well! 
> 
> I based the revolution off of the fact that in the game, if Connor doesn't find Jericho that the protest goes off without a hitch. It's an interesting dynamic in the game that if you completely remove Connor from the game, nothing bad happens (relatively). I wanted to incorporate that in this story as well. 
> 
> While this story is over, I may or may not have another fic where I write very short chapters on their lives and the children's from time to time. I know a few of you have an interest in this, and I'll certainly keep that in mind! 
> 
> I also have plans for a western human au for Connor and Hank, so if that interests you, keep a look out for it in the near future! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr or Twitter under the same handle!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and support and having fun with me on this fic!


End file.
